The Glue
by WTATimy
Summary: Éternellement ensemble, d'accord ? Je te collerai à jamais aux basques, Tommy. Thomas Edison. Adolescent âgé de seize ans à peine, se pose toujours et encore, des questions. Newt Isaac, seize ans et de trois mois son aîné, accentuera les troubles du brun.  Ils sont attirés par l'un et par l'autre, mais ils se refusent ces sentiments honteux.
1. Présentation

**THE GLUE**

 **Titre :** The Glue.

 **Rating :** M. Si changement il y a, je vous préviendrai.

 **Pairing :** Newt et Thomas.

 **Genre :** Romance, Amitié. Également, s'il y a un quelconque changement, je le ferais savoir.

 **Crédits :** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

 **Résumé :** « Éternellement ensemble, d'accord ? »

« Je te collerai à jamais aux basques, Tommy. »

Thomas Edison. Adolescent âgé de seize ans à peine, se pose toujours et encore, des questions.

Newt Isaac, seize ans et de trois mois son aîné, accentuera les troubles du brun.

Ils sont attirés par l'un et par l'autre, mais ils se refusent ces sentiments honteux.

Ils sont amis. Ils n'iront pas au-delà de ce statut.

N'est-ce pas ?

 **Avertissement :** Rien de bien particulier. Ah si, c'est une relation homosexuel, si vous n'appréciez pas, ne venez pas, je vous en remercie. Ceux qui apprécient, comme moi, ce couple splendide, bienvenue dans l'aventure. Je vous accueille à bras ouverts !

Oh, si par malheur, il se trouve que The Glue ressemble à une autre FanFiction, je m'en excuse d'avance pour nos esprits apparemment liés avec cet auteur !

Je déteste ceux qui copient les idées des autres, s'en inspirer, bien entendu, tous le monde le fait mais _copier_ , non merci.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ouh, j'ai un gros stresse les tocards. Ceci est ma toute première histoire sur ce couple fantastique. Au rendez-vous, une jolie et mignonne romance sur les bancs de l'école – et en dehors, fort heureusement. L'émotion sera présente, je l'espère. L'amitié bien évidemment. Que ferons-nous sans eux ? Ces insupportables petites êtres qui sont aussi fous que nous mais que nous aimons de toute notre âme ?

Quoi d'autres ? De la tristesse, peut-être ? Hm, je me tâte. C'est bien obligé pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Nous verrons bien. * Ricanements.*

 **Date de parution :** Surprise et boules de gommes. J'essaierai de m'arranger pour que le temps de parution ne soit pas trop long.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

« - Cours ! Dépêches-toi ! »

Son ami accéléra le pas, dérapant sur le sol terreux du labyrinthe, où lianes et chétifs cailloux corsaient son sprint. La respiration saccadée, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il concentra son regard sur le dos, qui transpirait à grosses gouttes, de son camarade galopant vivement en tête.

Ce dernier jeta de brefs coups d'œils par-dessus son épaule, guettant l'avancée du brun.

Des grondements distincts ainsi que des grincements métalliques leurs parvinrent aux oreilles, accroissant leur panique, leur cœur proche de l'explosion.

Ledit brun trébucha, ces jambes s'étaient croisées l'une avec l'autre, la fatigue plus qu'évidente étant la source de son vacillement. Il tenta de ridicules battements avec ses bras, qui s'avérèrent inutiles et s'aplatit lourdement face contre terre.

Ne percevant plus les halètements de son ami, il se retourna.

Affolé, il fit demi-tour à tout allure pour le récupérer. Il l'empoigna et le tira sans ménagement, forçant le brun à se relever.

Main dans la main, ils arpentaient le labyrinthe en quatrième vitesse.

Au prochain tournant, une masse grisâtre vint à leur rencontre, les menaçant de ses dards galvanisés. La bien mauvaise surprise les stoppa net dans leur course effrénée. Ils se retournèrent mais la jumelle de la bestiole, qui les poursuivait inlassablement depuis des heures, se trouvait également présente.

Épouvantés, les frères de cœur plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre, s'échangeant ainsi un discours que seul eux comprenaient.

Que pourraient-ils faire face à ces créatures ?

Ils ne possédaient plus aucunes armes, toutes éparpillées au quatre coins du labyrinthe, faute de leur poursuite au chat et la souris avec ces abominations qui en voulaient à leur vie.

Incapable de garder le silence une seconde de plus, le brun saisit la main de son meilleur ami et évoqua d'une voix déchirée par l'émotion :

« - Éternellement ensemble, d'accord ? »

Son ami sourit tristement et pressa davantage leurs mains liées.

« - Je te collerai à jamais aux basques. »

Les images dansèrent misérablement pour simple motif, la probable manifestation d'une erreur technique récurrente. L'écran se fondit en un noir abyssale accompagné d'un cri de frustration du jeune adolescent, agacé par son téléviseur.

Il se leva péniblement de son canapé couleur caramel, les bras remplis de cochonneries diverses et variées, pas très diététiques. L'adolescent extirpa tant bien que mal son bras droit, laissant glisser un paquet de chips au barbecue ainsi qu'un sachet de bonbons colorés, fourrés au chocolat noir, pour extraire son film favoris d'un lecteur DVD plus que discutable.

Le disque était rayé. Il lança une flopée d'insanités impressionnante dans la seconde qui suivait envers ses appareils technologiques, âgés du même nombre de bougies que son propriétaire.

Il se laissa choir lourdement dans son confortable canapé, les yeux rivés sur la disquette contenant la petite merveille rayée, à son plus grand malheur.

Le silence qui planait dans la maison le dérangea. Il suça un bonbon chocolaté, le faisant rouler sur sa langue, vaine tentative pour ne plus songer à sa solitude. Le brun tortilla les plis de son t-shirt en tout sens, après avoir repoussé toutes ces saloperies sucrées à ses côtés.

Il avisa le téléphone fixe posé humblement sur la table basse. Il devrait l'appeler, se tenir au courant de son état. Il devrait, mais n'y parvenait pas. L'adolescent se souvint de la voix frêle, les toussotements incessants, la respiration irrégulière de la dernière personne qui lui tenait tant à cœur, témoignaient de sa fin.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il devait le faire sinon, il le regretterait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il composa le numéro téléphonique de la chambre d'hôpital de la personne concernée.

Les _bips_ discontinus de l'appareil soulevèrent son estomac. Le stresse tordait son intestin sans une seule once de pitié.

« - Thomas ? »

La voix délicate et affaiblie de sa mère fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le bide. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander des nouvelles mais la tristesse nouait sa gorge, un couinement répondit à la personne de l'autre côté du combiné.

« - Thomas... »

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues pâles de l'adolescent.

 **OoO**

 **Alors, les tocards, vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **J'espère que ce petit prologue vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche,**

 **donner moi vos avis, s'il vous plaît !**

 **Bisous,**

 **Timy.**


	3. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

Le vent cingla le visage cireux de l'adolescent.

Le ciel brumeux menaça les personnes parés de costumes et de robes noirs. Pourtant, un mince rayon de soleil perçait la couche nuageuse, défiant ce temps monotone. Le feuillage des arbres dansait, quelques glands, de teintes bruns-rouges, tombaient de ci et là, aux pieds des individus à la mine maussade.

Les feuilles du chêne rouge volèrent autour d'eux. Ces grands êtres étaient chargés de rameaux où chantaient les oiseaux posés sur ces derniers.

Une feuille écarlate à cinq lobes anguleux à extrémités plus ou moins piquantes, tomba aux pieds du brun.

Les mains jointes, son regard fixait la pierre tombale. Une main réconfortante se posa sur l'épaule du jeune endeuillé. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

« - Il est l'heure de rentrer, Thomas, informa son oncle. »

Celui-ci tourna les talons, suivis par quelques proches. Le brun ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, retenant une cascade de larmes qui pourrait se déverser d'un instant à l'autre, le long de ses joues blafardes.

Il s'approcha de la pierre cendrée. Ses doigts fins effleurèrent le nom gravé de sa mère.

 _« Nancy Edison_

 _1966-2012. »_

Il ferma les yeux et la vit, penchée au-dessus de lui, enfouissant sa main dans ses mèches brunes, aidant son fils à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Ses longs cheveux châtains chatouillaient le bout du nez de son petit garçon.

 **OoO**

Les poings enfoncés dans les poches de son sweat-shirt gris perle, il attendait que son bus daigne montrer le bout de ses phares aveuglants. Pour patienter, il souffla dans l'air froid de ce mois de février, de ce fait, un nuage de fumée s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Petit, il adorait ce petit jeu. Il bombait son torse enfantin en chantonnant à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il fumait de gros cigares.

Dorénavant, il savait pertinemment les causes de cet effet qui lui paraissait étrange autrefois. « Lors de la respiration, l'être-humain rejette dans l'atmosphère, durant l'expiration, du gaz carbonique provenant de la consommation de l'oxygène par l'organisme et de la vapeur d'eau. Cette vapeur est un gaz et est donc, invisible, sauf quand il fait froid. L'air expiré est aux alentours de vingt degrés Celsius ainsi, lorsqu'il rentre en contact avec un air froid, il se condense et forme de minuscules gouttelettes d'eau liquide. L'eau devient solide et est donc visible. »

Après ces pensées purement scientifiques, il songea qu'il était vraiment un type ennuyeux. Il était là, dans la nuit matinale où le soleil peinait à se lever, et au lieu de se soucier de sa rentrée au beau milieu de l'année, il déblatérait ses connaissances à lui-même.

Une clarté éblouissante illumina l'arrêt de bus. Thomas plissa les paupières et sortit sa carte de transport, il monta d'un pas traînant. Bousculé par les autres, il se laissa choir, sans aucune grâce, sur une place près de la vitre, son sac à dos posé modestement sur le siège, près de lui.

Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux fatigués, le mot « rentrée » tilta enfin dans son esprit. Suite à la mort prématurée de sa mère, il avait dû déménager dans la maison peu accueillante de son oncle et sa tante. Il détestait cette vieille bicoque. Le souvenir d'une odeur de renfermée s'insinua, malgré lui, dans ces narines. Les meubles désuets se firent une place également dans sa mémoire. Enfant, il se rappela des coups de cannes qu'il prenait sur le dos de la main, s'il ne prêtait pas attention à « ces meubles précieux du style Louis-Philippe » comme le disait fièrement sa tante. Ces deux-là avaient un goût prononcé aux mobiliers et vêtements vieillots, au plus grand malheur du jeune homme.

Cependant, il les appréciait. Ils étaient la seule famille qu'il lui restait, du côté de son père. Le brun ne connaissait aucunement la famille de sa mère, cette dernière s'étant évadée pour embrasser son avenir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Samuel Edison, son paternel. Décédé pareillement, Thomas n'avait que dix ans, mais les souvenirs de ce jour funeste resteront à jamais gravés.

 **OoO**

Les grilles du lycée s'ouvraient, Thomas poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme. Accompagné par la masse d'élèves, il pénétrait dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. C'était gigantesque ! Comment pourrait-il se repérer dans un bâtiment aussi immense ? Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette prison en béton au labyrinthe de son film préféré. Il se remémora son disque rayé et son moral tomba plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il prit la direction de l'accueil, qui se situait juste à la gauche de l'entrée du lycée, comme lui avait indiqué la bonne femme au téléphone lorsqu'il avait appelé celle-ci quelques semaines plus tôt.

Cette personne l'envoya au bureau du directeur, « au couloir juste à ta droite », l'informa t-elle.

Il sortit de la pièce aux couleurs monotones du chef d'établissement avec, son emploi du temps dans une main et son dossier - contenant diverses papiers administratifs qui seront perdus avant la fin du mois - dans l'autre.

La sonnerie ayant retentit depuis une dizaine de minutes dès lors, Thomas pressa le pas dans les couloirs en zigzags de ce fichu lycée. Passablement énervé d'arriver en retard à sa première heure de cours, il ne vit pas un lycéen au prochain virage, qui courrait à toute allure. Ils se heurtèrent sans ménagement et s'étalèrent sans charme et sans douceur sur le carrelage. Les fesses endolories et légèrement assommé, il sentit qu'on l'empoigna afin de le remettre sur pieds. Un gémissement suivi d'un ricanement parvint à ses oreilles.

« - Je suis désolé, mec. Pas de bobos ? »

Piqué de curiosité par la voix enthousiaste, il ouvrit un œil. Il vit un garçon de son âge, d'origine coréenne lui semblait-il. Les cheveux ébènes de l'adolescent face à lui, étaient couvert de gel avec modération, ce qui étonna le brun. Les ados se mettaient habituellement une tartine de cette mixture, rendant leurs cheveux aussi gras que possible, du moins, ceux qu'il avait rencontré dans son ancien lycée.

« - Non, je pense que ça devrait aller.

\- Sûre ? Enlève ta main que je regarde. »

Thomas se rendit compte qu'il avait posé sa paume sur son front meurtri. Il la retira.

« - Ouh, ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir, se moqua le coréen.

\- Tu n'es pas mieux, répondit le brun du tac au tac. »

En effet, le jeune homme arborait de même un beau hématome. L'adolescent fit une mine faussement scandalisée en cachant la belle teinte bleutée qui virait au pourpre, avant de s'esclaffer.

« - Je m'appelle Minho, et toi ? »

Il lui offrit une poignée de main que le brun accepta de bon cœur, soulagé d'avoir trouvé une personne aussi chaleureuse.

« - Thomas, je viens d'arriver dans le quartier.

\- Oh, tu es nouveau ? Tu es en quelle classe ?

\- Première S…, deux, répondit-il après avoir jeté un œil sur son emploi du temps.

\- Vrai ? On est dans la même classe ! Dit moi, tu es sacrément en retard pour ton premier jour.

\- Apparemment, toi aussi. »

Le coréen se gratta derrière la nuque en souriant bêtement.

« - C'est la première fois !

\- Pas la peine de te justifier, tu sais, répliqua Thomas, amusé par l'attitude de la personne qu'il considérait d'ores et déjà comme son nouvel ami. »

C'était ainsi que les deux camarades de classe se dirigeaient à leur salle de cours, Minho en tant que guide touristique du lycée attitré du nouveau.

« - C'est là. On toque ?

\- Il le faut bien. »

 _« Salle 106. »_

Sans comprendre, Thomas vit Minho donner des petits coups timides à la porte, qui semblerait s'ouvrir brutalement d'un instant à l'autre, selon le visage teinté d'appréhension de son compère.

La voix sévère et masculine qui les intimait d'entrer, glaça le nouveau.

En cet instant, il comprit l'anxiété du jeune coréen.

« - Toujours le même, n'est-il pas ? Vociféra le professeur, foudroyant son élève d'un regard noir. Cette fois-ci, les excuses absurdes et habituelles que vous nous réservez sont irrecevables monsieur Park. Il suffit, vous serez collé à la fin de…, l'homme à la taille démesurément petit, nota le brun, le vit enfin. Vous êtes le nouveau ? »

Le ton de l'instituteur qui baissa soudainement d'une octave, attribua à la scène un moment particulièrement grotesque. Les élèves gloussèrent, certains sans discrétion, dans le dos du petit homme qui beuglait étonnamment fort pour ses 1 mètre 50.

« - Oui, je suis euh, le nouveau, le dernier mot prononcé se fit dans un murmure. »

Pour il ne sait quelle raison, il abhorrait ce surnom d'une évidence implacable. Sa venue a été annoncé, n'est-ce pas ? Sa face était inconnue de tous, non ? Autrement, il ne serait pas debout, près de la porte de la salle de classe, avec une mine complètement perdue peinte sur le visage, si ?

« - Minho m'a vu perdu dans les couloirs et il m'a guidé, c'est de ma faute, monsieur, jugea bon de préciser Thomas, pour sauver la mise de son camarade. »

Le coréen afficha un air stupéfait. C'était la vérité, celui-ci le savait bien, mais personne n'aurait osé le défendre face au Nain Grincheux.

Le nain en question se racla la gorge et décréta :

« - Soit, soit. Jeune homme, à votre place, ordonna le professeur envers Minho. Et mon petit, veuillez vous présenter, je vous prie, termina t-il avec des gesticulations de sa main droite, invitant Thomas à prendre sa place au devant de la classe. »

Ravalant sa salive, il s'exécuta, à contre cœur. Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux le scrutèrent. L'impression d'être mis à nu était si forte qu'il attrapa un bout de tissu de son t-shirt et le serra dans sa paume devenue moite. Il embrassa la salle du regard.

Ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent ceux d'une couleur caramélisée. Sa respiration se coupa et son cœur rata un battement.

Il vit un garçon, assis au fond de la salle de classe. Il avait les cheveux dorés, coupés courts ainsi qu'un visage fin et enfantin. Ses pommettes étaient légèrement rosies, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour quelles raisons. La vue de ce garçon du même âge que lui, le détendit instantanément, sans qu'il en connaissait la cause.

« - Thomas Edison, seize ans, et, je…, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. »

Les élèves de la classe ricanèrent alors que le brun détourna son regard du blond. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu le fixer ? Il espérait de tout son être que la réponse soit négative.

L'incompréhension l'habitait, pourquoi cet arrêt, ce bug, cette erreur de programme de sa part envers un adolescent de son âge ? Le visage imprimé du blond dans son esprit, il essayait de trouver un détail, n'importe lequel, qui lui servirait d'explication à son comportement étrange.

Peut-être son léger sourire ? Ses doigts qui faisaient tourner son stylo bille d'une rapidité époustouflante ? Son index qui tapotait la feuille vierge de son cahier, indice de son impatience pour la fin de ce cours ?

Non. Le reflet de son regard. L'adolescent émanait une sympathie évidente.

 **OoO**

 **Alors ? * appréhension résonnante dans la voix ***

 **Que pensez-vous de Thomas ? De Minho ?**

 **Ah, et donc, pour la publication des chapitres, je pense que cela se fera toutes les semaines environs.**

 **Oh ! Et je remercie les personnes qui me suivent et qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leur favoris, ça encourage grandement !**

 **Une petite review ? :3**


	4. Chapitre II

**Note : Hm. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre saura vous conquérir. C'est la mise en plus, il faut se montrer patient les amis ;)**

 **Je tiens à remercier ma petite poulpe pour un passage plus qu'évident - que vous comprendrez immédiatement.**

 **Et je précise de nouveau si vous n'êtes venus jeter un coup d'oeil à ma Présentation, la petite review rédigée n'est pas de moi, elle vient d'un ami qui n'a pas pensé à se créer un compte pour commenter et l'a donc fait directement sur le mien. Voilà ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre II**

Le cours était d'un ennui absolu. Thomas regardait le tableau, sans le voir réellement. Il perçut le son d'un stylo qui grattait sur une feuille près de lui. Il orienta ses yeux mordorés vers son compagnon de table. Le blond était bien le seul à noter. S'il semblait s'ennuyer au début, celui-ci décidait de tuer le temps par l'écrit. Le visage concentré de l'adolescent captiva Thomas.

Monsieur Davis, professeur de Mathématique et surnommé Le Nain Grincheux par les soins du brun, avait décidé de le placer aux côtés de celui qui attira toute son attention.

Ce dernier remarqua le regard insistant du petit nouveau.

« - Un problème ? »

Surpris d'entendre la voix du blond, il bégaya :

« - Hein ? Non, non, je…

\- Concentre toi sur le cours alors. Il n'y a pas écrit les réponses sur mon visage. »

Il reprit son activité sans prêter le moindre intérêt à la mine déconcerté de son camarade.

Les paroles étaient claires et précises, mais le ton employé trahissait de l'amusement.

L'élève sérieux plut immédiatement à Thomas.

Une boulette de papier frôla le nez du brun. L'itinéraire du projectile se stoppa contre le dos de la main du garçon à la chevelure doré qui notait, visiblement cela lui était destiné.

Il déplia le message froissé puis lâcha un léger rire. D'une curiosité plus que maladive, Thomas se pencha en arrière pour discerner le contenu du missile, l'air de rien.

 _« At… par… ..of ? »_

Exaspéré, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas un traître mot du message griffonné à la hâte.

L'expéditeur répondit, roula de nouveau la pauvre feuille chiffonnée dans son poing, et la lança, retour à l'envoyeur.

Thomas vit, étonné, Minho intercepter la petite fusée en papier. Il lit la réponse de son ami avant d'éclater de rire bruyamment, attirant les regards distraits des élèves et celui courroucé du professeur.

Le petit homme semblait habitué car il continua son cours, sans plus de cérémonie.

Le blond accompagna son message mystérieux par un beau doigt d'honneur adressé à l'asiatique, qui redoubla son rire. Le professeur, irrité, explosa et s'époumona contre l'importun au visage toujours aussi souriant.

« Pas si sérieux que ça, finalement. » pensa le brun.

La sonnerie sauva les étudiants exténués du baratin perpétuel du professeur de Mathématiques.

L'adolescent assis aux côtés de Thomas, se leva avec empressement, le brun encaissa le choc. Le garçon était aussi grand que Monsieur Davis était petit et il avait une carrure finement musclé, il n'était pas forcément puissant physiquement, mais sa silhouette élancée compensait.

« - Hé, le nouveau !

\- Thomas, reprit-il à l'attention du coréen.

\- C'est ça, tu passes la récré avec nous ?

\- Je dois aller chercher mes livres au CDI.

\- Hum, tu sais où c'est ? »

Le silence et le froncement de sourcils du brun lui répondirent.

« - Aller, on t'accompagne, va. T'as vu comment la bonté est innée chez moi, Newt ? S'exclama l'asiatique en redressant orgueilleusement le menton.

\- Ta bonté est aussi visible que le bleu que tu te tapes au milieu du front, railla le concerné. »

Thomas sursauta et se retourna en constatant le blond.

« - Toi aussi, d'ailleurs, remarqua t-il, une pointe de suspicion qui perçait dans sa voix.

\- Ce boulet m'a foncé dessus ! »

Vexé comme un pou, le brun se hâta de défendre sa position.

« - Je ne courrais pas, c'est toi qui n'a pas freiné au virage !

\- Le moteur était chauffé, je ne pouvais pas risquer un arrêt si brutal, continua sur la lancée Minho.

\- J'ai compris la situation, coupa Newt. »

Les deux adolescents considérèrent le blond qui osait interrompre leur chamaillerie.

« - Vous êtes des chauffards. »

 **OoO**

Les bras chargés de livres épais comme ce n'était pas permis, l'adolescent ronchonnait. Il maudissait ces satanés bouquins, il ne s'en servirait même pas, il en était persuadé ! Tout les ans, du collège au lycée, les imposant exemplaires se révélaient inutiles. A part causer un terrible mal de dos aux malheureux élèves, qui devaient se les coltiner toute l'année.

Le rire de l'asiatique lui parvint, il se retourna et aperçu Minho qui le pointait du doigt. Il se moquait ouvertement de lui. Thomas se pinça les lèvres en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante. Ses yeux chocolats s'arrêtèrent sur le garçon aux côtés de Minho.

Newt. Il s'appelait donc ainsi. Un prénom plutôt hors-norme, mais qui lui allait assez bien. Très bien même. Il ne saurait donné la raison de ce point de vue, il le pensait et il en était de la sorte et pas autrement.

Ce n'était pas interdit de trouver le petit nom d'un gars agréable, si ?

Il soupira intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il le détailla inconsciemment. L'empathie qui émanait du blond était palpable. Comment un être pouvait paraître aussi sympathique naturellement ?

« - Tes frêles bras de femmelettes supportent ces bouquins ? Plaisanta Minho, après que Thomas les ait rejoignit en clopinant, un amas de livres dans ses bras.

\- Puisque tu te proposes si gentiment de les porter, je ne peux refuser. »

Ni une ni deux, Thomas libéra ses maigres biceps en octroyant ces fardeaux au pauvre plaisantin. Celui-ci affichait une mine écœurée, accompagné par les rires de ses camarades.

« - Ne fais pas cette tête, mec. C'est toi qui te vantais d'être d'une bonté innée, s'esclaffa Newt lorsque Minho lui lança un regard implorant. »

L'asiatique marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, les exclamations de joies des deux adolescents s'intensifièrent.

 **OoO**

Thomas mordillait l'extrémité de son stylo, considérant son professeur qui se baladait d'un coin à l'autre de la salle.

Quelle est la différence entre la vision d'un chat et celle d'un être humain ?

Le nouveau avait répondu à la problématique depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, maintenant il s'embêtait ferme pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Newt. Ce dernier semblait s'emmerder également, néanmoins pour des raisons divergentes des siennes. Thomas souriait en s'apercevant de l'agacement évident exprimé sur le visage du blond, face à cet exercice.

« - Monsieur Isaac Newton, votre réponse ? Demanda sournoisement l'instituteur de science et vie de la terre. »

Thomas n'était, apparemment, pas le seul à avoir remarqué la difficulté qu'éprouvait le désigné.

L'interpellé grimaça à l'entente de l'intégralité de son nom.

Le brun distingua la moue défaite du blond. Newt était l'abréviation de Newton ? Les parents de l'adolescent avaient effectivement opté pour un prénom original.

« - Monsieur Isaac ? Nous attendons, s'impatienta le professeur en s'approchant de son élève décontenancé. »

Newt pâlissait devant sa feuille vierge. Thomas réagit instantanément :

« - Le chat a davantage de bâtonnets comparé à un être humain. Il a une membrane réflectrice qui lui permet de capter la moindre émission de lumière. Cependant, sa vision diurne est moins bonne. En effet, le chat ne possède pas une vision trichromatique comme l'Homme, c'est-à-dire, trois types de cônes, je cite : les cônes L, long, sensibles aux « grandes » longueurs d'onde du visible, c'est-à-dire le rouge. Les cônes M, medium, sensibles au vert. Les cônes S, short, sensibles aux « basses » longueurs d'onde du visible, donc le bleu. Le chats, lui, ne possède que deux types de cônes, le S et le M, il est bichrome, ce qui lui procure une vision des couleurs différentes de la nôtre, il ne voit pas le rouge. Néanmoins, il a la capacité de rétracter sa pupille en une simple fente lorsqu'il y a trop de lumières ainsi, il peut réguler celle-ci, étant plus sensible à cause de ses nombreux bâtonnets. »

Le nouveau prit une bouffée d'air après sa tirade.

La classe était éberluée. Thomas sentit le regard de Newt pesait sur lui, mais le sien, fixait son professeur abasourdi par son intervention subite, et non désirée.

Après un silence pesant, le professeur s'approcha du bleu :

« - Merci, Monsieur Isaac, répliqua l'instituteur.

\- Je vous en prie, répondit Thomas en pinçant ses lèvres. »

L'homme vêtu d'un costume blanc, possédait des cheveux bruns et gras plaqués sur son crane à moitié chauve, un long nez tordu vers la droite, il se détourna de son élève inopportun.

Thomas laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement, qu'il espérait discret. Il croisa les prunelles sombres de Newt. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil, il le remerciait. L'appréhension ressentit par son intervention se dissipa, laissant place à une chaleur inconnue qui l'envahissait de toute part.

Une amitié était née.

 **oOo**

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accroc. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. La petite bande discutait dans le hall, profitant de la récré, lorsque des cris s'élevèrent du bureau du proviseur. Thomas lança un regard interrogatif à Newt et Minho. Pas de réponse.

Un grand blond, assez maigre sortit en trombe du lieu où des cris retentissaient distinctement. Le directeur de l'établissement sur ses pas, il l'empoigna. Néanmoins, l'élève n'était pas de cet avis et repoussa l'homme en récupérant son bras. Il courut à la sortie du lycée. Les étudiants regardèrent le proviseur, Thomas s'étonnait de ne voir aucune mine interloquée devant cette scène de ménage.

Newt répondit à sa question muette :

« - Gally, le fils du principal. »

Le bleu haussa les sourcils, il reporta son attention sur l'homme. Celui-ci fourra à maintes reprises ses mains dans ses cheveux, d'un blond comme son fils.

 **OoO**

 **Alors ? ^^**

 **Une petite review, please ? :)**


	5. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

Thomas marmonnait « I Want To Break Free » de Queen, tandis qu'il attendait l'ouverture des grilles du lycée. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la mélodie avant de devoir survivre avec deux heures de Mathématiques. Il se mouva au rythme de la musique, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna vivement en retirant l'un de ses écouteurs vissé dans son oreille.

« - Tu comptes nous faire une chorégraphie ? Plaisanta Minho. »

Cependant, Thomas n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle était centrée sur un petit blond qui discutait avec un groupe d'amis, semblait-il. Il riait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient ?

Newt croisa le regard du nouveau. Il s'en détourna pour reprendre le fil de la conversation. Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« - Il ne nous rejoint pas ? »

Minho suivit le regard du brun et aperçut Newt. Il sourit.

« - Plus tard. Pourquoi ? »

Thomas haussa les épaules.

« - Pour rien. »

Les grilles s'ouvrirent, les deux adolescents pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du lycée. Les étudiants se poussèrent, se jouèrent des coudes afin de se réfugier dans la chaleur ambiante du bâtiment.

« - Minho ?

\- Oui, le bleu ? »

Thomas soupira mais ne releva pas :

« - Les gens avec qui est Newt, ce sont qui ?

\- Hm, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je me demandais, c'est tout.

\- Tu es vraiment curieux. Tu ne te demandes pas avec qui je traîne, moi ? »

Exaspéré par l'attitude de l'asiatique, il répondit placidement :

« - Non, je ne me le demande pas.

\- Bien. Alors pourquoi tu te le demandes pour Newt ? »

Thomas s'apprêta à répliquer. Mais pour dire quoi ? Minho lui avait posé une colle. C'était vrai, pourquoi il se posait ce genre de question envers une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une journée ? Il se gratta la nuque. La première fois qu'il vit Newt, il avait été frappé par la gentillesse évidente du jeune homme. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait, il le ressentait. Lorsqu'il le regardait, Newt lui faisait penser à un enfant. Il ne savait rien de lui pourtant. Pourquoi cette impression ?

« - Minho ? »

Le coréen regarda son nouvel ami en soufflant.

« - Oui, le nouveau ?

\- Pourquoi Newt paraît-il si gentil ? »

Minho considéra le brun, hébété. Il pouffa. Thomas lui lança un regard noir.

« - Si tu pouvais te contenter de me répondre.

\- Tu poses vraiment des question bizarres, toi. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné que tu l'as pose, je suis plutôt surpris que tu me le demandes de but en blanc, comme ça.

\- En quoi c'est surprenant ?

\- Tu ne le connais que depuis hier et tu as déjà remarqué l'insouciance de notre petit blond. »

Thomas le fixa, attendant la suite.

« - Newt est comme ça avec tous le monde, il est très apprécié au lycée malgré son côté assez asocial, il sait se montrer avenant. Il ne demande rien à personne, mais lorsqu'une personne est dans le besoin, il n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

\- En gros, tu me résumes un Newt soumis par l'ensemble du lycée ? »

Minho marqua un temps avant de répondre.

« - En gros, oui, c'est à peu près ça. »

Thomas contempla le visage préoccupé de l'asiatique puis, un pauvre blond où sa bienveillance était la cause de sa servitude.

Thomas repéra un banc bleu métallique, de trois places dans le hall, il s'assit lourdement puis s'étira. Il ne cessait de remuer sa jambe gauche, tapant le talon de son pied sur le sol. Minho observa le brun, d'un regard inquisiteur. Sans se soucier de la circonspection de l'asiatique, Thomas dévisagea chaque lycéen qui passait sous sa truffe.

Lui aussi ?

Elle aussi ?

Et le gars, là ?

Tous, ils utilisaient Newt ?

Ses yeux noisettes scrutateurs s'arrêtèrent sur un blond à la mâchoire carrée. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ce dernier échangeait avec son camarade de classe bien trop aimable. L'identité de la personne en question lui revint. Gally. Le fils du principal ne semblait pas être très apprécié par Minho. En effet, le coréen ne lâchait pas des yeux les deux blonds.

« - Un problème ?

\- Pas particulièrement. »

Ne comprenant pas la situation, il étudia Newt et Gally. Aucun des deux haussaient la voix, pas de dispute. Ils paraissaient bien s'entendre. Trop bien, même. Gally s'esclaffait comme si Newt était un humoriste reconnu. Newt posa sa main derrière la nuque du grand blond puis lui administra un coup de poing dans le thorax, en toute amitié. Ils se chamaillaient.

Quoi ? Thomas plaça sa paume sur son cœur. Il avait ressenti un pincement quelque peu désagréable à cet endroit. N'importe quoi. Il était jaloux de la proximité des deux adolescents ? Il ne les connaissait même pas. Thomas ravala sa salive. C'était peut-être ça le problème. Il regarda de nouveau Newt et Gally.

Il n'avait _jamais_ eu ce genre de relation.

Ce n'était que de la tristesse, pas de la jalousie.

Minho farfouillait dans son sac à dos afin de trouver l'objet recherché. Il trouva sa trousse. Il grommela lorsque son index rencontra son compas. Il gémit, d'une façon pas très viril, ce qui eu pour effet un Thomas hilare, réveillé par le couinement de son ami.

« - Ha, ha, oui, amusant. »

L'asiatique claqua l'arrière du crâne de l'abruti à ses côtés. Thomas frotta en geignant et maudissant le coréen. Puis, à ses pieds, il vit un morceau de papier froissé. Il se pencha et le ramassa.

Alerté par le silence de son compagnon hyperactif, il orienta son regard vers le brun.

« - Oh, Thomas, c'est à moi ! S'affola Minho en se jetant sur lui. »

Ce dernier échappa aux griffes de l'adolescent épouvanté.

« - Et c'est quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir ! »

Minho bondit de son siège en s'élançant sur le gamin, un peu trop curieux à son goût.

« - C'est le petit mot d'hier, en mathématiques ? »

Il grogna, répondant inconditionnellement à la question posé. Minho continua de s'acharner à vouloir récupérer la boulette qui semblait être d'une importance capitale. Thomas s'en intéressa davantage et déplia le morceau de papier froissé sous les yeux affolés de l'asiatique.

 _« Attiré... »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer la phrase décisive que le papier vola de ses mains. Newt était arrivé à point nommé, le papier entre l'index et le pouce, il jaugea Thomas, un sourcil haussé.

Thomas déglutit, il tenta de s'expliquer mais s'emmêla les pinceaux et préféra arrêter le massacre. Minho soupira de soulagement en se laissant choir sur le banc en métal.

« - La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Thomas. »

Il rangea le papier dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« - C'est qui, lui ? »

Le nouveau remarqua alors Gally, posté auprès de Newt.

« - Le bleu de la classe, il est arrivé hier, expliqua le blond à l'autre. »

Piqué, Thomas se renfrogna. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu le présenter comme étant un ami, non ? Du moins, le brun voyait Newt ainsi. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume en cet instant.

Néanmoins, elle fut rapidement balayée. D'accord, il le voyait uniquement comme le petit nouveau de la classe ? Soit. C'était à lui de se rendre indispensable pour Newt.

Il lui était impossible de comprendre pourquoi cette ardeur de faire du blond son ami par n'importe quel moyen. Il voulait le connaître, discerner son caractère, sa personnalité. Il souhaitait savoir ce qu'il aimait et détestait.

Il désirait entendre Newt prononcer « ami » à son attention.

 **oOo**

Thomas bailla à s'en casser la mâchoire. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche qui laissait découvrir ses amygdales. Il ne voulait sûrement pas s'attirer les foudres du fils du directeur de l'établissement. Le petit groupe mangeait ensemble à l'heure du déjeuner et Thomas apprit à connaître ses camarades. Dont Gally, ce dernier était un garçon impulsif et susceptible. Il était surtout assez sang-chaud, au plus grand damne de Thomas qui ne fonctionnait seulement en échangeant des sarcasmes. Il devait se contenir pour son propre bien, il en allait de sa gueule d'ange. De ce fait, il écoutait le baratin de Gally sur la vie misérable qu'il menait. Le pauvre, c'était vrai qu'être co-capitaine de l'équipe d'athlétisme était horriblement épuisant, après tout, il se devait de surveiller tous ces coéquipiers et de balancer des ordres à droite à gauche. Le malheureux n'avait pas pu obtenir une minute à sa personne et avait ainsi raté son goûter, c'était impardonnable, ses petits princes avaient alors étaient dévorés par son petit-frère. Et là, c'était le drame. « Ce minable gosse » avait effacé sa partie sur _Call Of Duty._ De plus, son « abruti » de père avait mélangé les couleurs lors du lavage et le déplorable Gally s'était retrouvé confronté avec des caleçons roses.

O.K, c'en était trop pour Thomas qui explosa littéralement de rire, s'attirant les regards amusés de ses amis et celui contrarié du grand blond. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour Minho et Newt, qui rejoignirent l'éclat du brun, plus que contagieux.

« - Ravi de vous faire marrer, ronchonna Gally. »

Ils se reprirent et le co-capitaine de l'équipe d'athlétisme cessa ses lamentations superficiels.

« - D'ailleurs, c'est qui l'autre ?

\- Moi, répondit sans modestie l'asiatique, en se pointant le torse du pouce. »

Thomas réfléchit un court instant puis se lança :

« - Je courrais au collège, je pourrais vous rejoindre ? Se risqua de demander le brun, une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux mordorés. »

Ils étaient au milieu du cursus scolaire, la chance d'être reçu dans l'équipe était minime. Minho le savait et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, pesant les pour et les contre dans son tableau mental. Gally n'esquissa pas un geste, il se contenta de fixer Thomas, impassible.

« - Écoute, on veut bien te tester, accorda l'asiatique. Mais cela ne veut pas encore dire que tu fais parti de l'équipe, ajouta Minho en remarquant la mine réjouie et victorieuse du brun. »

Rien à faire, il n'avait pas entendu et souriait comme un imbécile heureux. Gally s'insurgea, en désaccord total mais Thomas n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Minho défendait sa position.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel puis porta son attention sur le petit nouveau. Le sourire qu'il affichait lui dévorait le visage, des dents impeccablement blanches se révélaient. Il était d'un naturel enjoué et ravivait un sentiment étrange chez lui. Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années. Inconsciemment, il s'amusa à relier les tâches de rousseurs éparpillées sur les joues du brun.

Thomas sentit un regard insistant et croisa les prunelles caramélisées de Newt. Tout d'abord étonné, il adressa un sourire par la suite au blond. Celui-ci fit de même.

« - Hé, les gars ! »

Surpris, Thomas vit une petit brune aux cheveux bouclés s'élançait vers eux. Essoufflée, elle salua de la main le petit groupe. Le bleu la trouvait magnifique, elle avait de grands yeux céruléens, un visage fin et un teint de porcelaine, contrastant avec sa crinière plus proche de l'ébène que du brun, finalement.

« - Thérésa, un problème ? Demanda Newt, sortant Thomas de ses rêveries.

\- On s'était promis qu'on mangerait tous ensemble, leur rappela la brunette avec une moue boudeuse. »

 _Adorable,_ pensa Thomas, attendri. Elle l'aperçut et ses prunelles bleutées étincelèrent.

« - Un nouveau dans la bande ?

\- Thomas, précisa Newt.

\- Enchantée, Thomas, minauda la jeune fille une risette charmante au coin des lèvres. »

Il acquiesça en acceptant la poignée de main de l'adolescente.

Il mordit dans son sandwich, aveuglé par la beauté de Thérésa, il ne vit pas un filet de mayonnaise coulait traîtreusement sur son t-shirt. Ce fit le rire moqueur de Minho qui le signala. Thomas baissa les yeux puis, poussa un juron retentissant.

« - Tu aurais dû regarder ton repas au lieu de manger des yeux Thérésa ! bafoua Gally. »

Ridiculisé, Thomas s'affaira sans de réels résultats sur la tâche béante de son habit. Une exclamation étouffée fit relever son visage dégoûté par la situation vers Minho.

« - Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai trouvé un surnom. »

Tout le monde braquèrent leurs regards sur l'asiatique, un sourire en coin se dévoila progressivement.

« - La Tâche, annonça fièrement Minho. »

Thomas affichait un air blasé.

 **oOo**

 **J'essaye de faire des chapitres de plus en plus long, vous l'aurez remarqué ;)**

 **Dans celui-ci, il y a surtout beaucoup de dialogue entre nos personnages, il faut bien qu'ils apprennent à se connaître nos tocards ^^**

 **Voili, voilou, j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu comme les précédents, pour le prochain, j'ai déjà mes petites idées. Newt sera mis plus en évidence dans le Chapitre IV que celui là, préparez-vous :D**

 **Bisous,**

 **et merci de suivre leur aventure à mes côtés :)**


	6. Chapitre IV

**Coucou, vous !**

 **Je tiens à remercier et à saluer les personnes qui me suivent. Si vous saviez la joie que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai reçu un mail m'alertant que des lecteurs me suivaient ! J'ai littéralement sauté de joie - et réellement -, si on considère que se trémousser comme une excitée sur sa chaise compte XD Non ? Bon, tant pis '-' Merci encore et...**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre IV**

Le portable de Thomas vibra sous sa tempe, lui arrachant une longue plainte. Il se saisit de son insupportable appareil, toujours dans le brouillard, il l'envoya sans vergogne à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Un retentissant _ploc_ tira l'adolescent de sa léthargie. En somme, il n'ouvrit qu'un œil. Il prit le temps de laisser ses neurones se connecter entre eux. Soudainement, ses yeux chocolatés s'écarquillèrent.

« - Merde, mon portable ! »

Il se mit en position assise subitement, ses iris fixèrent le petit engin, accessoirement utilisé en tant qu'ignoble réveil. Il bloqua son regard sur l'objet de torture, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière comme une masse sur son lit.

De longs et fins doigts vinrent lui effleurer tendrement le visage, lui intimant ainsi de se lever. Un léger souffle lui chatouilla la joue, provenant d'un doux ricanement. La personne baissa la couverture, millimètre par millimètre, l'encourageant d'une voix charmante d'ouvrir ses beaux yeux.

Thomas s'y résigna. L'impression d'une grosseur dans la gorge se fit désagréablement ressentir lorsqu'il ne vit pas l'individu de ses songes. L'absence de sa mère lui tordait péniblement l'estomac. Il retint un sanglot, tout envie de roupiller disparue.

 **oOo**

Thomas frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, trépignant dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, au grand dam du brun. Le bus était, une nouvelle fois, en retard. Il sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre. Le vent glacé fustigeait son visage. De la vapeur s'échappait de sa bouche, entre ses dents qui claquaient, comme pour le jour de sa rentrée – en milieu d'année –, il s'occupait à souffler des nuages de fumée grâce à la fraîcheur matinale et hivernale du fin mois de février. Il vérifiait constamment sa montre, comptant les minutes qui passaient et de ce fait, calculant son temps d'arrivée au lycée. Un sourire éclaira son visage dans cette obscurité relatif au matin. Quelques semaines étaient passées, il faisait dorénavant parti du petit groupe dont Minho, l'asiatique impétueux, Gally, le blond survolté, Thérésa, la ravissante brunette puis, Newt, le garçon à l'accent britannique, une âme bienveillante et réservée, faisaient également parti. Cependant, malgré les qualités citées de Newt précédemment, celui-ci détestait le manque d'organisation. Thomas l'avait pris en train de ranger précautionneusement et minutieusement les dossiers des élèves de la classe, non pas par ordre alphabétique mais, selon leur date de naissance, coordonner les sorties prévues en avance avec les professeurs et aider ces derniers sur leur travail, il jugeait certains trop laxistes. Le brun pouvait éventuellement considérer ces légers détails, il ne pouvait contredire Newt sur le fait que le Nain Grincheux confondait le terme « instituteur » avec celui de « vacancier », qui n'étaient assurément pas des synonymes. Néanmoins, ranger sa trousse toutes les deux minutes, arranger les feuilles de son classeur d'une manière obsessionnelle, multipliant les intercalaires et ordonner les affaires de son sac à dos, vérifiant que chaque chose soit à sa place, Thomas appelait ça « l'art d'un être méticuleux ». Plus clairement, Newt était maniaque. Et s'il ne pouvait être que cela, le délégué de classe était potentiellement défaitiste. Il baissait les bras avant même d'avoir osé esquisser un geste. Thomas se remémora son ami s'alarmer sur le fait que, Minho, ne parviendrait jamais à récupérer une des feuilles de ses cours. Elle s'était envolée puis accrochée à une branche d'un tilleul. Plus communément, ses études scientifiques. Il avait remarqué que Newt exécrait ces matières qui appartenaient pourtant à sa filière. Thomas se doutait bien qu'il aurait souhaitait des manières littéraires – Newt était le seul à participer en cours de Littérature – toutefois, le brun ne savait pas _pourquoi_ le blond ne s'était pas dirigé dans cette voie. Ce dernier ne voulait divulguer aucune information, autant sur sa vie personnelle que celle de ses études au « bleu ». Le délégué prenait particulièrement soin de ne rien laisser s'ébruiter sur son temps en dehors du lycée. Thomas supposait que seul Minho était au courant de ses « secrets ». En effet, le brun percevait ces cachotteries qu'étant ni plus ni moins, des secrets, même Gally et Thérésa, que Thomas jugeait comme des amis proches du blond, se faisaient gentiment éconduire dès qu'ils abordaient un sujet, apparemment confidentiel, sur la vie de Newt. C'était dire. L'adolescent avait néanmoins oser penser que Gally était du même statut que Minho, le meilleur ami de Newt, son erreur fut accueillie par une joie non feinte.

Thomas avait discerné un autre détail chez Newt, qui était loin d'être négligeable, il se gifla d'ailleurs intérieurement pour ne pas y avoir prêter attention dès leur première rencontre. L'anglais boitait, blessé probablement à la jambe droite. Où, exactement, et la raison, ils ne les connaissaient pas. Si Newt ne voulait pas accoster sur quelques anecdotes concernant ses occupations ou autres, lui poser des questions sur les causes de sa claudication serait impensable.

Il positionna ses mains en coupe puis souffla, chauffant pour de brèves secondes ses paumes gelées. Le bus se dévoila enfin au coin de la rue, et Thomas soupira de soulagement.

 **oOo**

Thomas bondit de son bus et repéra assez rapidement le petit groupe. Thérésa semblait guetter son arrivée, elle arborait une moue inquiète qui fit sourire le brun. De ce fait, lorsqu'elle le vit, elle agita frénétiquement ses bras à son attention. La brunette ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta littéralement sur lui afin de lui faire la bise, sous les regards exaspérés de Minho, Gally et Newt.

« - Tu te montres enfin ! Zaza n'a pas arrêté de nous casser les oreilles. J'ai perdu de l'audition je crois, à cause toi. »

Sur ces jolis mots de bienvenue, Minho massa ses dites oreilles meurtries.

« - On y va maintenant ? On va être en retard à cause du bleu, lâcha Newt, irrité. »

Thomas le considérait, un sourcil haussé. _Dès le matin, déjà énervé ?_ Pensait le surnommé. Il eut un déclic.

« - Hé, je ne suis plus un bleu ! »

Newt tourna ses yeux à sa gauche, là où était Thomas. La commissure de ses lèvres se leva dans un léger rictus.

« - Très bien, j'en trouverai un autre.

\- Tu peux très bien te satisfaire de mon prénom aussi. »

Mais Thomas palabrait dans le vide, Newt lui tournant désormais le dos, et s'il l'avait entendu, celui-ci ne daignait pas lui répondre. Thomas s'orienta aux côtés de Minho et Gally. Ces deux-là le regardaient avec un air perplexe peint sur le visage. L'adolescent aux yeux bridés pointa du bout de son menton la main gauche du brun. Il sentit en effet une chaleur inconnue contre sa paume, l'étreinte se resserra. Il s'intéressa alors à la main de Thérésa dans la sienne, il n'avait rien éprouvé. Si Minho ne l'avait pas prévenu, il n'aurait strictement rien remarqué. Il se défit de l'étau de la brunette, elle le contemplait accompagné d'un sourire qui se voulait innocent. Durant ces dernières semaines, Thomas avait constaté l'attirance que lui dévouer Thérésa, tout en sachant que la jeune fille ne cachait aucunement ses tentatives de séduction. Malheureusement, Tom-Tom, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, ne lui expérimentait pas le moindre intérêt ou sentiment, si ce n'était de l'amitié. Il la trouvait adorable, il le reconnaissait, mais cela n'allait pas au-delà. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille avec de tels yeux bleus. Il adorait cette couleur, et la pâleur de la peau de l'adolescente ressortait merveilleusement ses pupilles. Seulement, c'était tout. Thomas se souvint qu'il n'avait eu aucune attirance envers une personne, comparé aux jeunes de son âge qui tombaient instantanément amoureux ou qui souhaitaient s'offrir un petit plaisir. Dans les deux cas, Thomas n'y avait jamais été confronté. Il pouvait, éventuellement, trouver des gentes demoiselles « ravissantes » mais il ne reluquait par pour autant les formes de ces dernières. Sa mère lui avait alors laissé entendre, qu'il n'avait tout bonnement pas encore rencontré son « déclencheur ». Étant ancienne professeure de science et vie de la terre, elle avait employé ce mot, ce qui lui avait arraché un ricanement, à l'époque.

Sans un regard en arrière pour Thérésa, il passa les grilles du lycée et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, Minho sur ses pas.

« - Tu as pensé à faire signer l'autorisation pour le club d'athlétisme ?

\- Ah, oui, oui. On y va à quelle heure déjà ?

\- Juste avant manger, mon vieux, Minho lui décocha un clin d'œil. »

 **oOo**

Une lamentation – légèrement – injurieuse vibra dans le vestiaire des garçons. Le club des coureurs, qui était soit dit en passant peu nombreux, pivotèrent vers leur camarade qui affichait un air dépité.

Thomas tenait son débardeur du bout des doigts, une tache proéminente de mayonnaise au centre du morceau de tissu.

Le co-major en athlétisme se pencha pour constater les dégâts. Minho risqua un regard sur la face déconfite de son ami, il craqua. L'asiatique se poilait sous les iris flamboyants de reproches du brun.

« - C'est de ta faute ! Comment je vais faire maintenant ?

\- Torse-nu, y'en a qui seront contents, résolut Minho, en essuyant une larme imaginaire du coin de son œil droit. »

Thomas ne releva pas le sous-entendu, sa principale préoccupation étant son misérable débardeur.

« - Si tu n'avais pas secoué mon sac aussi tout à l'heure !

\- Oh, oh. Il y avait une putain d'araignée sur le sac en question, se justifia Minho en agitant son index sous le nez de Thomas.

\- Rien à battre ! Trouve une solution, je n'avais pas peur de cette saleté, moi !

\- O.K, du calme la Tache. »

Thomas lui assigna un regard noir.

« - Avoue que ce surnom te sied à merveille, pouffa Minho. C'est bon, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je reviens. »

Son pied tapait furieusement contre le carrelage, le menton posait au creux de ses mains, ses coudes sur ses genoux, il fixait sans le voir le mur face à lui. Il serrait dans son poing le débardeur, réduit en l'état d'un déplorable torchon. La porte du vestiaire grinça, l'arrachant de sa profonde contemplation d'un mur où des salissures non identifiées figuraient. La boule de tissus qui était autrefois un t-shirt de sport, glissa des mains de Thomas.

Le garçon au corps fin et élancé s'approcha de lui.

« - Minho m'a dit que tu avais eu un petit accident, confia Newt, les yeux baissés sur le débardeur aux pieds de Thomas.

\- Il est sale, à cause de lui…, se plaignit le brun. »

Les lèvres de Newt s'écornèrent, retenant difficilement son rire.

« - J'ai toujours un t-shirt de rechange, tu sais pourquoi maintenant. Tiens, le délégué à la chevelure doré tendit son bien à Thomas. »

Celui-ci s'en saisit, ses pupilles chocolatés accrochés à ceux caramélisés de son vis-à-vis.

« - Merci, Newt. »

Le blond lui sourit avec un bref hochement de tête.

« - Dépêches toi de les rejoindre au lieu de me regarder comme un idiot, se moqua Newt. »

Thomas ricana et prit les pans de son sweat, mais suspendit son geste.

« - Quoi ? Demanda enfin Newt en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ben, tu peux… ? »

Le délégué le considéra, stupéfait.

« - Tu es pudique à ce point ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est gênant, on est que deux et tu me regardes... »

Il rit franchement puis cessa brusquement en braquant ses iris ambrées sur Thomas.

« - Attend, on t'a révélé quelque chose sur moi ? »

Décontenancé, Thomas ne sut quoi répondre.

« - Thomas, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ? »

L'adolescent effaça le peu de centimètres qui les séparaient, sa voix tremblait. Le brun n'osait esquisser le moindre geste. Il se contenta d'admirer les traits fins de son interlocuteur, qui paraissait sans nul doute, paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait subitement ? Thomas retraçait le cheminement de la conversation dans le but de dénouer un probable malentendu, en vain. Il répondit alors sincèrement :

« - Rien. On ne dit rien sur toi, il faudrait déjà que tu parles de toi. »

Newt se calma et s'éloigna. Sans en connaître la raison, Thomas eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il s'écarta.

« - Je ne suis pas un type intéressant. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Newt sortit du vestiaire, laissant un Thomas avec un air de profonde incompréhension sur le visage, les bras ballants.

 **oOo**

 **Tada ? Ah bah oui, je tiens à savoir ce que vous en pensez, cela va de soit, bien évidemment, cela coule de source. ( Oui, oui, je m'arrête. '^' )**

 **Je croise vraiment les doigts en espérant que vous êtes impatient(e)s de connaître la suite ?**

 **Bisous !**


	7. Chapitre V

**_nomimie :_** Coucou,

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, si tu savais la joie que j'ai eu lorsque je l'ai lu ! Ça m'a remonté le moral en flèche donc, un gigantesque merci ! C'est de ce fait que, je te publie rapidement la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu XD

Et t'inquiètes, j'ai la même passion que toi pour ce personnage, il est juste tellement adorable et TBS l'incarne à la perfection. Je suis heureuse que le Newt de _The Glue_ te plaît ^°^

Bisous :*

 _ **SunWings**_ : Tu m'as bien fait ricaner XD

Pour les invités, merci pour vos commentaires et je vous fait aussi des bisous !

Bonne lecture :)

 **oOo**

Chapitre V

Sur la piste, Thomas était agenouillé afin de lasser consciencieusement ses baskets. Du moins, il essayait. Voilà maintenant trois fois qu'il tentait désespéramment de les nouer, sans succès. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à la scène dans les vestiaires. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, bon sang ? Pourquoi Newt avait eu cette réaction ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait qu'il n'aurait surtout pas dû faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien raconter sur lui ? Le blondinet ne palabrait jamais sur sa vie personnelle, difficile de tenir des paroles médisantes à son propos, dans ce cas. Alors, pourquoi cette crise de panique ?

« - Thomas ! Aboya l'entraîneur. »

Ce dernier se redressa brusquement. Grosse erreur, il flancha mais Minho l'attrapa par le col avant que la face du brun eut mangé le sol. Thomas soupira de soulagement puis baissa les yeux sur ses maudites baskets. Il grogna de frustration lorsqu'il vit ses lacets, ceux de sa chaussure gauche et ceux de celle de droite, noués ensemble. De ses paumes, il frotta son visage puis recommença le processus infructueux qui était, pourtant, réaliser un simple nœud.

« - Euh, tu te sens bien, Thomas ? Demanda soucieusement Minho.

\- Oui, oui. »

Une fois la tâche accomplie, il vérifia plusieurs fois et se dirigea à l'encontre du coach afin de lui donner son autorisation d'intégrer le club d'athlétisme. Puis, il se plaça sur son couloir, Minho à ses côtés.

« - Le vieux t'a interpellé plusieurs fois, tout à l'heure.

\- Le coach ?

\- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

L'image de Newt apparut dans son esprit, il le cherchait du regard dans les gradins. Devrait-il en parler à Minho ? Il était le meilleur ami du blond, il devait forcément connaître les tourments de celui-ci. Les tourments, Thomas avait pensé à ce mot sans réfléchir. C'était évident, Newt était absolument terrifié dans les vestiaires, il désirait dissimuler coûte que coûte le sujet effleuré inconsciemment par Thomas.

Il croisa le regard ambré du délégué. L'adolescent détourna vivement la tête, Thomas, lui, continuait de le détailler tout en réfléchissant. Il aperçut Newt se tortiller les doigts avec nervosité. Il avait pris sa décision, il en parlerait avec Minho.

« - Je te le dis plus tard, d'accord ? »

Devant le regard sérieux de Thomas, la curiosité de l'asiatique fut piquée, il acquiesça.

« - Bon, nous commençons par un 100 mètres pour le nouveau. Vous courez avec lui, il faut lui montrer le niveau de l'équipe, O.K ? Ensuite, nous enchaînerons sur le 200 et le 400 mètres. Edison, je te chronomètre. Prêt ? »

Thomas prit une grande inspiration, il essaya de calmer vainement les battements de son cœur. Le palpitant s'affolait contre sa poitrine alors que le brun n'avait même pas commencé à courir. La course, Newt, la course, Newt, il ne parvenait plus à faire un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées chaotiques. Il ferma les yeux, faisant le vide dans son esprit.

Il lista les musiques qui procédaient à faire réagir son corps instantanément, cela le calma.

Le sifflet du coach retentit, Thomas ouvrit ses paupières et il s'élança instinctivement sur la piste. Il était exalté par la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux et sur chaque parcelle de son corps, alors qu'il fouettait l'air de ses bras. L'impression qu'il respirait, qu'il vivait de nouveau fut intense. Il renaissait. Il se sentait voler, pousser des ailes. L'euphorie s'empara de tout son être, il se laissa porter. _Miracle, Julian Perreta_ résonnait en lui et l'inspira, il discernait les instruments qui l'encourageaient dans son sprint.

Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était les battements incessants de son cœur, le vent sur sa peau et l'horizon. Aller toujours et encore plus loin, ne jamais s'arrêter.

Il n'avait plus couru depuis le décès de sa mère.

Une personne semblait l'appeler. Le coach. Il s'arrêta, il comprit alors qu'il avait largement dépassé les métrages prévus. Il retourna en arrière, essoufflé mais heureux. Minho se postait aux côtés de l'entraîneur, ébahi. Thomas se rendit enfin compte du silence qui l'entourait, jusqu'aux applaudissements du Vieux et de Minho. Des cris saluèrent la performance stupéfiante du brun. L'asiatique était épaté, l'homme à l'accent hispanique considérait son chronomètre et d'une joie sans nom, s'écria dans sa langue natale :

« - ¡ Eres deslumbrante ! »

Le silence qui avait régné quelques secondes auparavant, fut vite balayé par les exclamations interminables des lycéens. Ils étaient tous levés, les poings brandi vers le haut ou bien, ils sautaient dans les airs.

Thomas vit le sourire que lui adressa Newt. Il était comblé.

Le coach lui mît son appareil de précision servant à mesurer le temps, sous le nez.

« - Regardes ça ! C'est toi qui a fait ça, mon garçon, toi ! »

Il embrassa l'instrument et partit dans un rire assourdissant. Minho arqua un sourcil, regardant narquoisement l'homme enflammé à sa gauche.

« - Tu as bien fait de ne pas avoir baissé les bras pour intégrer l'équipe en milieu d'année, reprit le Vieux, tu as un avenir très prometteur ! »

Il reçut de nouveau une flopée d'éloges, certaines en espagnol.

Thomas finit l'entraînement avec des records tout aussi encourageant. Il ne remarqua pas le regard appuyé que lui administrait Newt durant ces deux heures de courses effrénées.

 **oOo**

La portière du casier claqua dans un bruit sourd. Thomas baillait sans grâce auprès d'un Minho impatient. Le brun rangeait ses livres de cours alors que l'asiatique l'attendait. Il sautillait sur place, le ventre creux. Thomas l'entendait gronder, il pouffa. L'adolescent aux yeux plissés lui lança un regard peu amène. L'estomac de l'épatant coureur protesta à son tour et Minho sourit de toutes ses dents.

« - Et ouais, ça donne faim la course. Alors au lieu de te foutre de moi, dépêches toi ! »

Il prit la décision de cesser l'attente qu'il faisait subir sadiquement à son ami, ayant éventuellement, affreusement faim.

« - Newt, il ne mange pas avec nous ?

\- Non. Il voulait être seul. »

Thomas l'interrogea du regard. Minho eut un rictus.

« - Je te montrerai ce qu'il fait, t'en fais pas. Hé, toi d'ailleurs, tu ne devais pas me raconter un certain truc ? Se rappela l'adolescent en bousculant Thomas de son épaule.

\- Si…, répondit le concerné peu enclin à aborder le sujet, finalement. »

Oh et mince, il voulait savoir.

« - Dans les vestiaires, il…

\- Tom-Tom, Minho ! Entendit Thomas alors que la personne, l'origine du dérangement, sauta sur son dos. »

Il attrapa à temps les jambes de Thérésa qui avait risqué une jolie galipette arrière. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser que la jeune fille était _vraiment_ trop tactile. Après tout, même si la personne en face de nous nous attirait, de la retenue était exigée, non ? Ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'était qu'il se connaissait à peine et qu'elle se permettait de lui sauter dessus, en comparaison, Newt, gardait consciencieusement ses distances. Ils étaient amis pourtant, non ? Bizarrement, lorsque Thomas songeait à sa relation avec Newt, le terme « amis » ne s'appliquait pas, ils étaient encore bien trop distant l'un avec l'autre. Néanmoins, le délégué lui avait prêté un t-shirt, signe qu'il ne le détestait pas vraiment, il lui avait également sourit, Thomas avait réussi à le faire rire, avant de déclencher une crise inconnue chez le blond. Il soupira, attirant les regards curieux de Thérésa et Minho. La brunette descendit du dos de l'adolescent qui avait fait office de cheval durant ce laps de temps.

Heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille et l'asiatique ne lui posèrent aucune question. Thomas les remercia intérieurement. Le petit groupe se dirigèrent au self.

A peine franchi les battants du self-service, un garçon de leur âge, de forte corpulence galopa à leur rencontre. Il arborait une légère barbe et avait une tignasse brune, sa peau était noir comme ses yeux, il souriait.

Minho lui flanqua une tape amical sur le bras.

« - Frypan ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais tocard, la nourriture est toujours à désirer ici, mais bon. »

Minho s'esclaffa accompagné par ledit Frypan. Le brun nota que le jeune homme possédait un rire comparable à un grognement animal.

Aidé par l'air perdu de Thomas, le coréen décida de les présenter.

« - La Tache, je te présente Siggy, alias Frypan ou Poêle-à-frire si tu préfères. »

Thomas les regardait avec désarroi.

« - Je t'expliques, je tiens un restaurant avec mon père. Tu n'auras qu'à venir, c'est délicieux, expliqua Siggy.

\- De un, c'est un fast-food, de deux, arrête ta publicité, tout le monde peut assembler du steak avec de la moutarde entre deux tranches de pains, railla Minho.

\- Attends, c'est celui qui a failli brûler sa cuisine qui me sort ça ? »

L'asiatique se renfrogna et afficha une mine faussement boudeuse :

« - Ce n'était qu'un pure accident.

\- O.K, ne jamais venir manger chez Minho, se cita pour lui-même Thomas.

\- Je ne comptais jamais t'inviter de toute façon ! Répliqua le concerné.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, agrémenta Siggy, ce gars organise des fêtes à tout va. »

Il rit en ébouriffant les cheveux d'un Minho bougon.

Les présentations étant faites, le petit groupe se servit et s'assit à une table de libre. Thomas examina son plateau : Siggy avait cruellement raison. Il crevait de faim et devait ingurgiter une substance inconnue, d'une couleur verdâtre assez douteuse. Il plissa le nez et se pencha sur ce qui était censé représenter un déjeuner. « Manger sainement », c'était bien la phrase qu'ils revendiquaient à l'entrée du self ? Il avait des doutes concernant leur façon de pensée. Laissant de côté ses chichis, il empoigna sa fourchette et dégusta du mieux qu'il pouvait son repas. D'une certaine appréhension, il avala lentement sa bouchée. Thomas haussa finalement une épaule.

« - Verdict ? S'amusa Minho devant les manières comiques de son ami.

\- Mangeable. »

Ils ricanèrent en avalant le contenu de leur assiette.

« - J'ai une question, avoua Thomas.

\- Tu as toujours des questions, tocard.

\- Et alors ? Attends, pourquoi « tocard » ?

\- On s'appelle comme ça entre nous, expliqua Frypan accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Tu fais parti de la clique maintenant. »

Sur ce, il se saisit de la carafe argentée et se servit de l'eau sous les yeux figés de Thomas. Cet imbécile souriait bêtement. Il avait des amis, son cœur se réchauffa à cette pensée. Du plus loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il ne se rappelait pas avoir entretenu une amitié sincère comme il le partageait avec les garçons, assis en face de lui.

« - Alors, ta question ? Demanda impatiemment Minho.

\- Oui, oui. Voilà, c'est à propos de Newt. »

Les garçons froncèrent les sourcils, Thérésa leva les yeux de son dessert pour les braquer sur le brun.

« - J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'apprécie pas. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, ou juste avec moi ? Ou alors, il est timide ? Il garde ses distances avec moi et je ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi. »

Minho échangea un regard avec Siggy, celui-ci fit de même avec Thérésa. Ils se regardèrent tour à tour, avant d'éclater de rire. Les prunelles chocolatés de Thomas fit la navette entre ses camarades.

« - Tu poses beaucoup de questions et, en plus, tu n'as aucune mémoire, se moqua Minho. Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi Newt semblait si sympathique il y a de ça quelques semaines, je t'ai répondu qu'il est comme ça, il aime aider les gens, on n'y peut pas grand chose. Je t'avais aussi révélé qu'il est un tantinet asocial.

\- Comment on peut être asocial et adoré dépanner des personnes ? »

Minho joignit ses mains et posa ses coudes de part et d'autre de son plateau, semblant choisir les mots adéquats pour éclaircir le brun.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu es inadapté à la vie sociale que tu la détestes pour autant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Deux billes noisettes totalement perdues lui répondirent.

« - Pour faire court, il préfère éviter le contact avec les autres mais ne le déteste pas forcément. »

Thomas médita sur l'explication de Minho.

« - En gros, il en a peur ? »

Le coréen marqua un temps, ouvrant la bouche puis, la referma. Il balaya d'un geste de la main la déduction du brun.

« - Vois ça avec lui. Il ne te déteste pas, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

\- Min' a raison. Tu sais, Newt était comme ça avec moi aussi, au début. Je peux te dire que quand tu le connais ensuite, il est une toute autre personne ! S'exclama Siggy. »

Thomas ne demandait que ça, le connaître. Il devrait peut-être laisser un peu de temps au blond ? Il fallait qu'il apprenne à être patient et malheureusement, ce n'était pas son point fort.

« - Dit, Thomas, tu ne voulais pas voir ce que faisait Blondie ? »

 **oOo**

Les poings enfoncés dans les poches, il se demandait quelle idée avait pu traversé Newt pour déjeuner dehors, dans le froid, et seul, de plus. Il claqua des dents en suivant Minho et Siggy. Thérésa était partie retrouvée une amie, Thomas en fut étrangement soulagé. Il la trouvait sympathique, mais ses joues et son dos pouvaient enfin se détendre. En effet, la brunette ne cessait de l'embrasser ou de l'étreindre. De ce fait, il pouvait profiter d'une brève délivrance en cet instant, jusqu'à la récré de l'après-midi, la fin des cours. Elle sauterait sur lui pour réclamer son dû : une bise.

Blasé, il releva la tête lorsque Minho le poussa légèrement de l'épaule. Il vit alors un adolescent de son âge, ses mèches couleur miel brillaient à la faible lueur du soleil, un crayon à papier en main. Les traits fins de Newt affichaient une moue concentrée. De la fumée s'échappait d'une canette posée à ses côtés.

Thomas en fut hypnotisé.

 **oOo**

Un filet de fumée dansait dans l'air. Un certain blond regardait le ballet de nicotine s'offrir sous ses yeux sombres. Il tira une dernière fois puis enfonça son mégot dans une canette vide. Dans la mâtinée, Newt avait du sortir toutes ses cartes afin d'attendrir l'asiatique de l'aider pour les sciences et vie de la Terre, matière qui semblait le détester autant que lui-même l'abominait. De la sorte, l'intégralité de ces foutues matières scientifiques. Il avait dû sacrifier son heure de révision pour Thomas, il n'allait pas se mentir, il bénissait le brun. Il aurait dû entreprendre la tâche sans l'aide de son meilleur ami mais, cela était impossible. Il avait bien essayé, seulement, dès qu'il vit le titre de sa leçon de mathématique : _Analyse, dérivations,_ il avait abandonné. Assurément, il le confirmait, il dérivait. Il s'était donc tourné sur sa passion, l'art.

De ce fait, Newt laissait glisser habilement la pointe de son crayon sur une feuille de son carnet à dessin, qui n'était qu'un malheureux cahier de brouillons. Son imagination bloquée quotidiennement par des chiffres, des formules, des problèmes et autres joyeusetés, et en cet instant, elle s'écoulait sans aucune limite à travers les doigts de l'adolescent.

Il possédait une âme artistique indéniable, et ses parents le savaient parfaitement, le problème étant manifestement là.

A ses côtés reposait fièrement une sacoche noir. Il ne s'en détachait ô grand jamais, comme ses dessins, évidemment.

L'objet en son sein lui faisait sans nul doute de l'œil. Incapable de résister à l'appel de son appareil photo, il le sortit en toute délicatesse de son « logis ».

Newt le positionna comme il se devait puis découvrit un Monde nouveau par le biais de son objectif.

Un merveilleux volatile picotait le bitume avant de s'aventurer sur la pelouse où un petit blond le visait de son appareil à bas de gamme. Un pigeon blanc. Il paraissait le regarder de ses petits yeux craintifs mais, il ne bougeait pas d'une plume. Newt le compara à une colombe, lorsque la petite créature se décida à pivoter afin de picorer l'herbe sous son bec, il vit alors une légère tâche brune sur son aile droite.

Il appuya sur le déclencheur, immortalisant ce moment. Puis, il s'envola.

Newt soupira.

« - Désolé, je crois que c'est moi. Tu as la fibre artistique ? »

Le blond jura en posant sa paume sur son cœur, affolé.

« - Oh, merde, tu m'as fais peur, Thomas. »

Ce dernier ricana en se plaçant aux côtés de Newt.

Minho et Siggy les rejoignirent.

 **oOo**

Alors, ça a été ? Vous avez vu, j'essaye de faire encore, de plus en plus long, en même temps, j'ai été inspirée sur ce chapitre XD

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! :)

Timy.


	8. Chapitre VI

**_nomimie :_** Hello ! Haha, c'est vrai que ça m'a beaucoup encouragé :')

Oh, je suis vraiment trop contente que tu l'apprécies ! :3

Nan ! Terrible XD Merci, ta petite histoire m'a fait rire en effet XD

Et figure toi que, si tu aimes les personnages qui ont peur souvent et pour un rien, tu vas être servi, j'aime bien les surprises XD

Je t'en prie ! J'espère que cette publication n'a pas été trop longue pour toi :)

A très bientôt !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre VI**

Minho passa une nouvelle fois ses mains dans ses cheveux, retenant avec difficulté un gémissement de frustration. Thomas le considéra avec empathie. A côté d'eux, Newt avait les bras croisés et fixait d'une haine prodigieuse ses feuilles de cours. Les deux meilleurs amis se tournaient le dos. Le brun se trouvait au milieu du co-major en athlétisme et du délégué sans trop savoir quelle attitude emprunter. Le brun avait constaté le niveau du britannique durant cette dernière heure de déjeuner. Les compétences de Newt en matières scientifiques étaient désastreuses au possible. Minho avait expliqué maintes fois la leçon de mathématique, il était passé par tous les moyens invraisemblables afin de faire encrer les notions dans la petite tête blonde de son ami, en vain. Il avait dansé, chanté, utilisé l'humour, rien à faire. Thomas se souvint d'un Minho se trémoussant sur _Talk Dirty_ alors qu'il essayait de faire comprendre à Newt les _fonctions dérivables._ Il le revit également chanter du Whitney Houston, quelle catastrophe. Le coureur se mordit la lèvre puis ne parvenait plus à retenir le petit rire qui dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres, attirant les regards irrités des deux garçons. Il se fit discret jusqu'à la sonnerie les alertant de la reprise des cours. Siggy peina également d'empêcher un gloussement s'échapper et il se leva rapidement, fuyant la tension palpable entre ses deux amis. Il secoua sa main en direction de Thomas, lui souhaitant par ce geste, du courage.

Un fois éloigné, il se courba, laissant évacuer la gêne de cette heure dans un rire bruyant.

 _Traître_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser le brun.

Il se redressa, imité par Minho et Newt qui foudroyèrent Frypan de leurs prunelles, bien que ce dernier ait le dos tourné, heureusement pour lui.

Ce fut dans un silence pesant qu'ils entrèrent dans leur salle de cours. Thomas n'eut aucun besoin de se torturer mentalement pour savoir qui serait son partenaire de table. Minho l'empoigna et l'entraîna à sa suite, ils s'assirent dans le fond. L'asiatique pianota frénétiquement ses ongles sur la table, son menton calé contre sa paume, il pointa ses yeux noirs vers une seule et même personne, Newt. Il réfléchissait à plein régime.

Thomas ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur le cours. Les doigts de Minho qui tambourinaient inlassablement son pupitre le dissuadèrent de se focaliser sur les explications du professeur. Il attendit que le coréen cesse son manège, il patienta encore et encore. Puis, sa limite étant atteinte, il allait moufter contre Minho mais celui-ci avait dorénavant ses iris ébènes rivés sur Thomas. Le brun eut un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise, la détermination traduite dans les yeux de son ami l'avait clairement, surpris.

« - Quoi ? Réussit-il à demander en murmurant. »

Un sourire espiègle apparut sur le visage de Minho, refroidissant Thomas qui déglutit.

« - C'est toi ma solution, beau brun. »

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils.

 **oOo**

« - Ja-mais, articula distinctement Thomas, espérant que l'énergumène à ses côtés comprenne mieux de cette façon.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, la Tache ! »

C'était de Minho qu'il s'agissait, il ne fallait pas se faire de fausses idées. Thomas soupira.

« - Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'accepterai, répondit-il calmement en résolvant une équation infâme.

\- On sait, toi comme moi, qu'il a besoin de nous pour réussir son année. »

Il marquait un point. Seulement, une idée germa dans la cervelle du brun.

« - Très bien. »

L'asiatique brandit son poing, assisté d'un cri de victoire. Il comprit parfaitement par la suite qu'il s'était réjoui bien trop vite au vu du sourire, qu'il jugea perfide, de son ami.

« - Alors j'aimerais savoir _pourquoi_ il a rejoint une filière scientifique alors que, toi comme moi, on sait qu'il les répugne.

\- Bon sang, Thomas, c'est à lui de te dire ça ! S'indigna le coréen.

\- Il ne voudra rien me dire.

\- Alors il ne te dira rien. »

Le brun regarda Minho, désabusé.

« - Écoute, tenta le garçon aux yeux bridés en se penchant près de Thomas, sur le ton de la confidence. Vous êtes amis maintenant, non ? Fais ça pour lui.

Thomas eut un rire jaune.

« - Tu te fous de moi, là ? Il me fuit.

\- Réfléchis, grâce à cette aide aux devoirs que tu vas lui apporter, vous deviendriez plus proche, peut-être.

Sur ces paroles, Minho sourit, fière de sa réponse. Thomas ne trouvait plus rien à en redire, en effet. Il commençait même à être en accord avec l'asiatique. O.K, l'artiste caché était une catastrophe pour les révisions scientifiques, mais il voulait encore, à tout prix, par tous les moyens existentiels, le connaître. Il n'avait pas abandonné cet objectif. Il souhaitait éventuellement comprendre l'obstination du blond à vouloir s'éloigner des contacts humains. Une timidité incurable ? Thomas n'y croyait pas. Il y avait une raison pour que Newt soit si mystérieux et il le découvrirait.

Il avait réussi à le convaincre.

D'un coup d'œil entendu, Thomas accepta.

 **oOo**

« - Minho ? »

L'interpellé soupira en pivotant à l'encontre des iris noisettes de son vis-à-vis. Le cours était terminé et Newt avait été le premier à sortir, sans les attendre. Le coréen espérait que son meilleur ne lui ferait pas la moue longtemps. Il commençait à poursuivre Blondie mais, c'était sans compter Thomas qui l'interceptait.

« - Une question, je présume ? Devança Minho. »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'asiatique avait visé juste.

« - Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà, je devais te parler d'un truc à propos de Newt, ce matin. »

Minho plissa les yeux, il essayait apparemment de se rappeler. Traversé par un éclair de lucidité, il s'exclama :

« - Ah oui, dans les vestiaires ! »

Des lycéens se retournèrent à leur passage. Thomas grommela et tira Minho par la manche afin de s'éloigner des étudiants aux regards inquisiteurs.

« - Oui, les vestiaires. Newt a eu une réaction assez, étrange.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec vous ?

\- Non. On était que tous les deux. »

Minho acquiesça puis se gratta la nuque. Subitement, il avait un intérêt profond pour ses baskets.

« - Quoi ? Remarqua Thomas.

\- Rien. C'était quoi sa réaction exactement ?

\- Ben, le brun trépignait d'un pied sur l'autre, il m'a prêté son t-shirt et, je n'ai pas voulu enlever mon sweat devant lui. Tu comprends, c'était gênant. Il n'y avait que nous deux et il me fixait.

\- T'es pudique ?

\- Peut-être, un peu. Beaucoup ? Se rectifia Thomas devant les sourcils haussés de Minho.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment rien sur Newt ?

\- Il ne dit jamais rien sur lui, Minho.

\- Mais tu as sans doute distingué quelque chose chez lui, non ?

\- Non, rien ! S'exaspéra Thomas. Pourquoi, je devrais ? »

L'asiatique fixa longuement son ami.

« - Il te le dira tôt ou tard. Tu sais, il t'apprécie.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Et il me dira quoi ?

\- Je t'assure que si, répondit Minho d'un ton jovial.

\- Attends, il me… »

Il se fit couper la parole par une tornade brune qui s'immisça entre eux. Thomas affichait une mine agacée alors que Minho soufflait, soulagé par l'intervention de Thérésa.

« - Les gars, j'aurais voulu que vous m'accompagniez au Bloc !

\- Le Bloc ? Questionna Thomas.

\- Tu verras, se réjouit la brunette, un sourire ravissant étirant ses fines lèvres. »

Charmé par son amie, il ne pouvait refuser.

« - Je vous laisse, je dois retrouver Newt. A plus tard ! »

D'un geste de la main, il les salua et tourna les talons en courant dans les couloirs du lycée à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Thomas emboîta le pas de Thérésa, qui lui tenait la main. Il ne s'en défit pas.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs, main dans la main. Thomas perçut une faible harmonie du lieu où ils se dirigeaient. Il bloqua son regard empli de curiosité sur de grandes portes battantes qui se rapprochèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à celles-ci.

La jeune fille offrit au brun une risette adorable avant de pousser lesdites portes. Thomas fut instantanément assommé par la musique retentissante qui en jaillit, _OneRepublic, Marchin On._ Il recula d'un pas _in extremis,_ quand un adolescent faillit le percuter dangereusement, celui-ci enchaînait des pirouettes arrières, il se stoppa nez à nez à Thomas. Il lui assigna un clin d'œil puis retourna à ses acrobaties.

La salle était immense, des miroirs décoraient les murs, lui donnant la drôle d'impression que les danseurs présents dans la pièce se multipliaient. Ces derniers voltigeaient, défiant les lois de la gravité. Ils bougeaient en rythme sur le son qui fit tressauter le cœur de Thomas. Il se répercutait dans l'ensemble de son être. Il n'avait qu'une envie, courir les rejoindre. Il se retint, ce qui n'était, évidemment, pas le cas de Thérésa. Elle s'élança en effectuant des figures que Thomas n'aurait jamais cru en connaître l'existence. Son corps commençait à se trémousser sans son accord. Il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il s'assit dans un coin, assistant à l'entraînement de danse de son amie.

Durant toute l'heure, il s'imaginait parmi les danseurs.

 **oOo**

« - C'était époustouflant, Thérésa ! Depuis quand tu danses ? »

La jeune fille s'esclaffa en regroupant ses affaires. Ils sortirent du Bloc. Thomas comprenait désormais le sens de ce mot. Une fois qu'il avait franchi le pas des portes battantes, il ne voulait plus en ressortir. Il avait souhaité rester bloquer dans la salle. Il s'y avait senti comme contraint de ne jamais quitter cet endroit.

« - Oh, depuis mes six ans seulement. »

Thomas arqua un sourcil en la regardant.

« - J'adore danser. Et toi, tu avais l'air d'en avoir terriblement envie. Tu as déjà pris des cours de danse ?

\- Danser dans sa chambre ou la salle de bain ça compte ? »

Thérésa pouffa en poussant son ami de l'épaule. Elle s'arrêta et Thomas fit volte-face.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda t-il alors que la brune lui souriait. »

Elle ôta le sac de son épaule et farfouilla à l'intérieur. Thomas remarqua les affaires nombreuses et inutiles qui n'appartenaient bien qu'à une fille soit, une trousse de maquillage généreusement fournie, un déodorant, un parfum et une brosse à cheveux. Puis, un autre nécessaire de toilette ? Bon sang, mais à quoi lui servait toute cette attirail ? Comment pouvait-elle encore obtenir de la place dans son sac pour ses cours ? Et son flacon, il ne risquerait pas de se briser entre ses classeurs ?

« - Tiens, voilà, c'est ça. »

Thomas vit alors une feuille s'agitait sous son nez, Thérésa la lui tendait.

« - C'est quoi ?

\- Si tu veux participer à notre club de danse ! »

Le brun se figea en la jaugeant, alors que son amie sautillait sur place.

« - Pardon ?

\- Ça se voyait que tu voulais nous rejoindre, tu gigotais sur place !

\- La musique était entraînante. »

La jeune fille le considéra, pas convaincue.

« - Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. On a besoin de personnes dans le club pour pouvoir participer aux compétitions.

\- Vous étiez nombreux, contredit Thomas.

\- Pas assez. S'il te plaît, réfléchis juste. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

« - Je vais à mon cours, à tout à l'heure. »

Elle s'en alla, sans se retourner. Le brun la vit disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir, il posa sa main sur sa joue puis soupira en évaluant la feuille entre ses doigts. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu danser, pourquoi lui proposer _ça_?

Il prit également la direction de sa prochaine heure de cours jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte d'une chose ; Thérésa l'avait embrassé.

Elle avait déposé ses lèvres sur sa joue et, il n'avait rien ressenti.

Un adolescent normalement constitué aurait eu les hormones en feu, non ? Pourquoi lui, il était resté de marbre ?

Il balaya ses pensées en secouant la tête et reprit son chemin.

 **oOo**

La lune était haute dans le ciel tandis qu'un jeune blond essayait de réunir toutes ses affaires. Depuis plus d'une demie-heure, il cherchait son précieux stylo noir à encre. Il l'adorait, ce dernier lui étant terriblement utile pour les contours de ses dessins. La mine se révélait ni trop épaisse, ni trop fine. C'était ainsi, que Newt fulminait, le corps engloutis entre deux buissons à la recherche de son inestimable feutre. Ses mains arboraient dorénavant de multiples cicatrices anodines mais douloureuses cependant, Newt ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

Subitement il se redressa, son oreille attirée par un son lointain. Il distingua une salle du lycée allumée. Qui restait dans l'établissement à cette heure avancée de la nuit, à part lui ? Il restait régulièrement le soir afin de laisser libre cours à son imagination, en paix, éloigné de sa famille. Il n'avait jamais aperçu jusqu'à aujourd'hui une présence autre que la sienne. D'un pas décidé, il s'empara de son sac en bandoulière et pénétra dans l'enceinte du lycée. Le concierge désertait l'endroit assez tard, ce dernier se dévoilait aussi maniaque que le blond sur la propreté de l'établissement. C'était alors sans peine qu'il déambula dans les couloirs du lieu, droit vers la source mélodieuse.

Il poussa les portes battantes.

Ses prunelles caramélisées se braquèrent sur un corps élancé mais musclé, il se déplaçait gracieusement sur le parquet. Le garçon se mouvait au rythme de _OneRepublic - All The Right Moves_ , avec des gestes aériens. Il paraissait si léger, Newt l'imaginait s'envoler. Le visage du danseur rayonnait, il s'amusait. Ses pieds enchaînèrent des figures successivement, donnant l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Ses mouvements se montraient lestes, foudroyants. Le brun était d'une agilité époustouflante.

Il reconnut Thomas.

Newt ne put détacher son regard de ces déplacements élégants.

Néanmoins, ce qu'il fixait aussi intensément n'était autre que les traits radieux de l'adolescent. Depuis combien de temps dansait-il ? Il ne s'y connaissait pas en danse, mais il savait que c'était incroyable lorsque son corps fut parcouru de frissons.

La musique cessa, Newt mit plusieurs secondes à s'en rendre compte. Il voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais une douce voix l'en empêcha :

« - Newt ? »

L'interpellé mordit l'intérieur de ses joues et se retourna, braquant son regard dans celui du brun.

 **oOo**

J'attends avec impatience vos impressions :)


	9. Chapitre VII

**nomimie** : Wow. Ton commentaire m'a tellement fait plaisir si tu savais ! Ha ha, et t'inquiète pas, je suis tellement à fond sur ma Fan-fiction que je me demande si tout les reste ne passe pas en effet en second plan :') Surtout quand une personne comme toi me fait de si beau commentaires *-*

( T'inquiète, je ne le répéterais pas ;) XD ) Oh, t'es trop cutie ^°^

Haha, tu verras ! Pour l'instant je fais un peu traîner leur relation parce que - ouais, j'aime bien ça - et j'adore cette petite relation qu'ils ont et que toi ainsi que les autres, vous découvrirez de fil en aiguille !

Oh, ne me remercie pas :3 Et oui, j'adore tes commentaires un rien déjanté, barré et parti en live ! J'ai à chaque fois le smile quand je lis tes reviews ! :')

Et donc, voilà la suite !

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :)

 **oOo**

Chapitre VII

Thomas était couvert de sueur, quelques gouttes perlaient de ses mèches brunes et s'échouaient sur sa tempe. Il peinait à recouvrer son rythme respiratoire, il soufflait. Newt remarqua que ce dernier portait son t-shirt, celui qu'il lui avait prêté le matin même.

Il suivit le regard du blond et saisit le haut par les pans.

« - Je te le rendrai propre. »

Sur ce, il pivota vers son sac, fouillant à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Reprit-il en buvant une gorgée. »

Newt suivit la trajectoire du liquide, son regard rivé sur la gorge du brun.

« - Je cherchais mon stylo. »

Thomas haussa les sourcils et jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui.

« - Dehors, pas ici, bien sûre, précisa aussitôt Newt, j'ai vu de la lumière. »

Il s'approcha du délégué, essuyant son front d'une serviette qu'il avait extirpé de l'armoire de la salle.

« - Tu restes souvent après les cours ?

\- Parfois, oui. Et toi ?

\- Juste cette-fois. J'ai bien fais. »

Thomas se maudit et s'en mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi il avait rajouté ces trois petits mots futiles ? Pourquoi il ne s'était pas abstenu ? Il tempêtait contre son caractère impulsif, ses traits de personnalités qui se résumaient à parler sans réfléchir et songer aux conséquences de ses actes par la suite, en somme, un brin gaffeur sur les bords.

Un rire cristallin le fit sortir de ses songes. Il reporta son attention sur l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Ce son lui restera à jamais encré dans son esprit.

Il voulait l'entendre de nouveau et voir ce sourire une nouvelle fois.

« - Pourquoi, parce que tu me vois ? questionna Newt, voulant titiller le présumé danseur.

\- C'est évident, il haussa une épaule, je ne te vois pratiquement jamais.

\- On est dans la même classe, Thomas, barra le blond en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Contrairement à Minho, tu gardes tes distances. Même Siggy que je ne connais que depuis aujourd'hui, je suis plus proche de lui que de toi. »

Newt le considéra, les sourcils plissés. Thomas mit de côté le sentiment d'amusement qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il fut confronté au tic récurrent du blond.

« - Bien, O.K, peut-être mais…

\- Pas de peut-être, c'est sûre, coupa-t-il.

\- Tu me laisses finir ? J'ai le droit de prendre mon temps avec une personne qui m'est inconnue, souligna Newt. Ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain que je deviendrais l'un de tes meilleurs potes, je ne te connais pas assez. Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes que des camarades, on verra par la suite.

\- Tu as toujours été comme ça ? Demanda finalement Thomas, brisant un silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Pour tout te dire, tu es le seul depuis Minho et Siggy a insister autant pour me connaître.

\- Et, vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? »

Newt soupira devant les interrogations de Thomas. Il n'aimait pas déblatérer sa vie, l'idiot d'en face le savait bien, mais semblait vouloir jouer l'ignorant. Il administra alors un regard éloquent à Thomas, afin de le lui faire comprendre.

Celui-ci passa la serviette du Bloc sur son épaule, détournant le regard. Il aurait essayé. Il savait que Newt n'était pas un abruti et qu'il se rendrait compte de son petit manège, histoire d'en apprendre davantage sur lui, en enchaînant finement les questions. Au final, il n'avait pu en poser que deux. Est-ce qu'il devait compter la première, sur sa présence inattendue au Bloc, ou la deuxième sur ses occupations nocturnes au lycée ? A bien y réfléchir, par ces biais il savait désormais que, le blond avait perdu un stylo puis, qu'il venait régulièrement après les cours. Pour quoi ? Ça, il le saurait tôt ou tard.

« - Minho depuis le jardin d'enfant, Siggy c'était au collège. Gally aussi et Thérésa également. »

Thomas releva les yeux vers lui, abasourdi. Il avait répondu ? Inconsciemment, il sourit comme un imbécile heureux. Newt venait de faire un premier pas à son encontre, ce n'était pas un acte à prendre à la légère de sa part. Finalement, cela l'encourageait à ne pas abandonner son enquête sur le garçon mystérieux qui lui souriait, fière de s'être livré un temps soit peu sur sa vie personnelle. C'était vrai, cela semblait anodin comme renseignement, mais Thomas comprenait que pour lui et pareillement pour Newt, c'était un début vers l'avancée d'une probable amitié. Il avait une tonne de questions à lui poser, mais il choisit d'attendre. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Newt lui adressa un dernier sourire puis, prit congé.

Thomas ne parvenait pas à quitter la mine réjouie sur son visage, il commençait à en avoir mal aux zygomatiques. Il entendit des pas et se retourna.

« - Au fait, tu es un incroyable danseur. »

Newt repartit, les joues rosies.

Thomas n'avait pas fini de souffrir des pommettes, ses muscles se contractant de nouveau, plus heureux que jamais il avait été.

 **oOo**

Habillée d'une simple robe laiteuse, elle coupait avec vigueur le morceau de bœuf, tachant ses mains délicates d'une couleur pourpre. Elle marmonnait, ses mèches d'une nuance de blé frôlaient ses joues cireuses. Ses doigts, longs et fins, tremblaient sur le manche du couteau de cuisine. Elle se penchait d'avant en arrière.

L'enfant s'approchait à petit pas, progressivement avec scepticisme, vers la femme flageolante.

« - Maman ? »

Elle cessa son geste, la lame plantée dans la viande écarlate. Lentement, elle se tourna et croisa les traits fins de son fils. Sa poigne se resserra autour de son arme. Elle le pointa avec cette dernière, avançant vers lui.

« - Toi. Ne t'approche pas de moi, t'entends ? C'est de ta faute. Tu es un monstre, mon bâtard de fils. C'est toi qui me tue, tu vas parvenir à tes fins. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Hurla-t-elle. Je le sais, c'est toi, bredouilla-t-elle en passant constamment ses mains dans ses boucles dorés. Crève ! C'est toi, toi ! »

Elle se jeta sur l'enfant en brandissant son outil mortel. Spontanément, il criait, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte qu'il s'égosillait. L'ampoule de la cuisine tressautait, rendant visible le visage déformé de sa mère et d'autres instant, elle le plongeait dans les ténèbres.

Il ouvrit les yeux, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Ses ongles s'accrochaient comme une âme perdue aux draps. L'intégralité de son être tremblait, ses joues étaient maculées de larmes. Il ne savait la durée de son cauchemar, mais lorsqu'il effleura ses pommettes, ses pleures s'étaient desséchés et lui collaient désagréablement au visage. Et-ce qu'il avait crié dans la réalité également ? Il risqua une œillade à la porte de sa chambre, fermée. Aucun pas ne se fit entendre dans le couloir. Il n'avait que lui, et sa respiration saccadée et étouffée dans ses mains.

La gorge nouée, Newt se coucha mais ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil. Les images défilées perpétuellement dans sa tête.

 **oOo**

« - T'as pas dormi ou quoi cette nuit ? En une seconde, j'ai vu tout ce que tu as dévoré ce matin. »

Thomas braqua son regard sur Minho, et bailla à s'en casser la mâchoire, une troisième fois.

« - C'est le matin, on est devant le portail du lycée et on commence par littérature, résuma-t-il pour se justifier. »

Minho pouffa et administra une tape amicale sur le bras de Thomas.

« - Il y en a un qui sera content, si tu veux mon avis. »

Cette phrase suffit au brun pour comprendre que Newt était dans les parages. Il balaya le parking de ses yeux mordorés à la recherche d'une touffe blonde. Il ne tarda pas à discerner le garçon, il sortait d'une voiture rouge, vêtu d'une veste en cuir noir et d'un jean cobalt. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux ambré, il arborait un ravissant sourire. Celui-ci se pencha et baisa la joue d'une petite fille, elle lui ressemblait étrangement. Elle avait une chevelure de la même teinte que Newt, un visage également fin et semblait aussi frêle que lui. Elle monta dans la voiture et le délégué se dirigea vers Minho et lui. Thomas ne put apercevoir le conducteur.

« - C'était qui ? Demanda-t-il enfin alors que le blondinet les rejoignait.

\- Déjà une question ? Soupira Newt, amusé. »

Thomas le considéra, attendant sa réponse.

« - Ma petite sœur, Elizabeth.

\- Elle est adorable, rajouta Minho.

\- Eli' est trop jeune pour toi. T'y touche pas.

\- Je t'en prie, je ne suis pas en manque à ce point. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel et poussa son ami de l'épaule. Thomas n'avait pu empêcher un léger rire franchir ses lèvres. Il avait remarqué que Minho adorait les filles, même un peu trop. Tellement qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux en une fraction de seconde. Pour lui, elles avaient toute un charme qui leur était propre. Thomas pensait le contraire, il avait l'horrible impression qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes. Elles souhaitaient être accoutré du dernier haut à la mode, soit d'une robe affreusement chère ou elles se trimbalaient avec une tonne d'ustensiles inutiles dans leur sac, comme l'avait constaté Thomas dans celui de Thérésa. Ces filles cachaient leur visage derrière un maquillage chargé, la sensation qu'elles mentaient sur leur identité était flagrante pour le brun. Était-il le seul garçon à pensait ainsi ? Il se trouvait injuste car, il savait parfaitement qu'il existait des filles qui ne se préoccupaient pas de ce genre de fantaisies. Pourtant, il n'en était pas plus attiré non plus. Au contraire, Thomas ne voyait en elles rien d'autre qu'un groupe d'amis. N'importe quel genre de filles, aucunes ne l'attiraient, aucunes n'avaient accéléré abruptement son cœur et aucunes lui donnaient des fantasmes, à l'inverse de Minho.

Thérésa accourait vers le petit groupe, enlaça Thomas et lui fit la bise.

« - Ça va, Tom-Tom ? »

Il afficha une discrète grimace à l'entente de cet odieux surnom. Il l'avouait, aucunes filles ne l'avait intéressé mais, et si avec Thérésa cela pourrait être différent ? Après tout, il l'avait trouvé adorable la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ce pré-sentiment présageait sûrement une probable relation au-delà de l'amitié entre eux ? Il n'y connaissait rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on pourrait ressentir lorsqu'on était amoureux ou attiré par une personne. Pour être honnête, il n'y croyait pas.

C'était alors d'un regard vide, rivé sur Thérésa, qu'il songeait.

Une chose lui revint à l'esprit et il décolla la brune de son cou. Il farfouilla dans son sac.

« - Newt, ton t-shirt, merci de me l'avoir prêté. »

Il tendit le morceau de tissu au blond, avec un sourire. Ce dernier le prit et une odeur vint lui flatter les narines.

« - Tu n'étais pas obligé de le laver, tu sais. Je l'aurais fait, avoua Newt en serrant son bien contre lui.

\- Arrête, c'est la moindre des choses. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement, une risette chacun dessinait sur leur visage. Sans en connaître la raison, Thérésa l'agrippa par le bras et l'éloigna de Newt.

« - Dit, Tom-Tom, tu as accepté de rejoindre la troupe ? Tu as réfléchi ? Demanda-t-elle en sautillant à ses côtés.

\- Euh, non, pas encore. Enfin, je veux dire, j'y réfléchis. Laisse moi du temps. »

Elle acquiesça, la mine déçue. Newt fourra son t-shirt dans son sac.

La sonnerie retentit et ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

 **oOo**

Comme Minho et Thomas l'avaient auguré, Newt était ravi de se rendre en littérature. Il répondait aux questions de la professeure. Il était le seul à comprendre les pensées de l'institutrice. Les autres attendaient, _patiemment_ , la fin du cours. Thomas regardait inconsciemment Newt, durant toute l'heure. Il l'écoutait. Il fixait la bouche du blond se mouvait au fil de ses explications. Il contemplait les fines mains du délégué s'agitaient, illustrant ses paroles. Il se surprit à frissonner en les regardant. Il admirait sa pomme d'Adam, ses clavicules et la mèche qui retombait devant ses yeux caramélisés.

Il se mordit la lèvre et frotta son visage. Pourquoi il le détaillait comme ça ? Peut-être qu'il avait envie de lui ressembler ? Oui, c'était évidemment ça.

Thomas se souvint subitement de l'écrit que Minho et Newt s'était échangé le jour de son arrivée. Il n'avait pu lire qu'un seul mot : _Attiré._

Par quoi ? Ou plutôt, par qui ? Pourquoi les deux amis ne voulaient pas que le brun découvre ce que renfermait ce petit message ?

Tour à tour, il les regardait. C'était assez, il leur demanderait à la fin du cours, sa curiosité était trop grande. De plus, Newt devait lui dire quelque chose d'après Minho.

 **oOo**

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et Thomas n'avait toujours pas abordé ces fameux sujets de conversations. Newt avait enfin accepté de délaisser ses crayons pour manger avec eux. La chance se présentait au brun mais il ne savait comment la saisir. Il était là, devant lui, à grignoter le trognon de son pain. Le repas était encore exécrable, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au blond de savourer la croûte au lieu d'un poisson pané, garni d'arêtes. Minho à sa droite, celui-ci s'amusait inconsciemment à torturer de sa fourchette son plat, rendant le contenu méconnaissable. Siggy faisait saliver la table entière en listant le menu que préparait son père au restaurant. Gally, auprès de Newt, semblait lui raconter la dernière aventure qu'il avait vécu à cause de son petit frère. De ce fait, Thomas n'osait prendre la paroles, surtout qu'il devait s'adresser au coréen et au britannique uniquement.

Le brun se mit à toussoter soudainement, puis cela devint de plus en plus grave, la toux persistait. Aveuglément, il avait porté à sa bouche un morceau de cette poiscaille qui trônait fièrement dans son assiette. Plongé dans ses pensées, il s'était ainsi étouffé avec une saleté d'arête.

Son visage rougie, il porta sa main à sa gorge. Newt et Minho se levèrent spontanément à la rescousse de Thomas. Ils le traînèrent en dehors du self pour épargner à l'adolescent les regards moqueurs des lycéens. Heureusement, l'asiatique avait une bouteille d'eau. Il la passa à Thomas qui s'empressa de boire le liquide et faire couler l'épine qui tiraillait son gosier. Il souffla de soulagement lorsque ce fut le cas. Il se sentait libre et respirait. Des doigts vinrent se poser à l'emplacement où avait logé l'arête et le massa.

C'était Newt.

« - Tu te sens mieux ? »

Thomas acquiesça sans détacher des yeux le blond.

« - Quand je dis que c'est une tache ce tocard, s'exclama Minho. Tu étais le premier à repousser ton assiette, à quoi tu pensais franchement ? On ne mange pas les plats de la cantine en rêvassant, ça peut te coûter la vie. Tu en as fait l'expérience maintenant. »

Il fusilla Minho du regard puis, les remercia.

« - Bizarrement, j'ai envie de remercier la cantine, avoua Thomas. »

Newt retira ses doigts, sourcils froncés. Minho lança un regard interrogatif au brun.

« - J'avais envie de vous parler mais, qu'à vous deux, précisa-t-il avant de se faire couper la parole par le co-major.

\- Je sens qu'on va avoir droit aux questions.

\- Encore, compléta Newt. On t'écoute. »

Thomas humidifia ses lèvres puis la mordit.

« - Voilà, j'aimerais savoir c'est quoi le mot que vous vous êtes échangé le premier jour. »

Minho et Newt n'en revenaient pas. Il pensait encore à ça ? L'asiatique caressa sa barbe inexistante avant d'éclater de rire. Cet ancien bleu était un comique. Il en allait jusqu'à l'étouffement pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

« - J'y crois pas, commença enfin Minho après s'être calmé, ce n'est rien, tu sais.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas savoir, dans ce cas ? »

L'asiatique soupira et étudia la réaction de son meilleur ami. Newt ne souhaitait pas que Thomas lise ces quelques lignes, Minho le savait. Néanmoins, il pensait également que c'était ridicule. Le blond lui gratifia pourtant d'une moue suppliante. Le coréen grogna en faisant la navette entre Thomas et Newt. C'était grotesque.

Il sortit l'objet qui attisait les curiosités du brun sous les yeux scandalisés de Blondie.

« - Tiens, regarde par toi-même. Ce n'est rien de bien alarmant. »

Thomas s'en empara tandis que Newt paniquait intérieurement.

La première fois que la Tache s'était approprié le bout de papier, Minho s'était élancé sur lui afin de le récupérer, il se fichait éperdument que ce dernier découvre le contenu mais, il ne voulait pas que Newt lui en veuille s'il ne s'était pas acharné à le reprendre des mains du brun ce jour-là. Seulement aujourd'hui, il n'en pouvait plus, il saturait. Il trouvait stupide de faire des cachotteries à Thomas, surtout pour un fait aussi stupide et insignifiant.

C'était donc un Minho serein, qui attendait que le garçon d'en face lui déplie ce mot.

Thomas écarquillait les yeux après avoir lu, puis les releva en les braquant sur Newt.

 **oOo**

Je ne sais pas si c'est plus court que les autres mais j'avais trop envie de m'arrêter là - non, je ne suis pas sadique, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez ça - !

Bisous ;)


	10. Chapitre VIII

**nomimie** : Ne boude pas ! Regarde, tu vas le savoir maintenant XD

Je te comprend :') De mon côté je suis à cheval sur les devoirs, révisions, séries et FF ^°^

Mdr ah nan j'ai adoré cette blague ! T'es géniale XDD

Hm, ce n'est pas totalement ça. Thérésa s'est vraiment entichée de Thomas mais je pense que tu vas comprendre suite à ce chapitre sinon, tu peux me poser des questions XD :)

Oh wow, quand même '-' Si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ton dos ?

Nan, nan, elles sont effectivement magiques :')

A bientôt :*

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent mon histoire, le nombre de vues m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! :)

Bonne lecture ;)

 **oOo**

Chapitre VIII

« - Tu es attiré par le Nain ? »

Newt plissa les sourcils, pinça ses lèvres puis explosa de rire en chœur avec Minho.

« - Tu n'y crois pas vraiment, j'espère ? Demanda le blond lorsqu'il fut calmé.

\- Non ! Bien sûre que non, mais…, il baissa de nouveaux les yeux sur l'écriture ignoble de l'asiatique. »

Il se souvint que le blond lui avait répondu et il vit, en effet, les ombres de divers mots écrits grâce aux lueurs du soleil qui traversèrent les quelques fenêtres des toilettes. Il retourna le bout de papier.

 _« A choisir, je prendrais le nouveau ! »_

Les yeux de Thomas s'exorbitèrent davantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà auparavant. Les questions fusèrent dans tout les recoins de sa tête.

« - Tu es, euh... »

Le mot ne parvenait pas à franchir les lèvres du brun.

Newt se rembrunit et lâcha un soupire.

« - Non, je ne le suis pas. C'était une blague. »

Minho risqua un coup d'œil du côté de son meilleur ami, étudiant les traits de son visage. Il passa à l'assaut, afin d'éclaircir la situation au brun.

« - Je vais t'expliquer puisque Blondie ne semble pas vouloir le faire. »

Il obtint un regard noir de ce dernier.

« - Il n'avait pas tort sur le fait que c'était une blague, ricana Minho, mais je le lui ai faite parce que notre blondinet, ci-présent, est attiré par les hommes mais refuse catégoriquement de se l'avouer.

\- Tocard ! S'insurgea Newt. Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je ne suis pas gay, articula-t-il. Tout le monde pense que je le suis, mais c'est faux. »

Thomas échangea un regard avec Minho puis se concentra sur la moue sérieuse et grave qu'affichait Newt.

« - Tu sais, commença-t-il mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer.

\- Je ne le suis pas !

\- O.K, O.K. »

Thomas leva les mains en l'air, en signe d'impuissance. Il se le répétait sans cesse, ce jour-là, il n'aurait jamais dû croiser le regard du coréen car, il explosa de rire sous les muscles contractés de la face de celui-ci. Ce dernier essayait de contenir un éclat, qu'il échappa à la suite du brun.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir un rire nerveux, il le savait, mais Thomas était comme ça. Il ne supportait pas les moments de pressions, il finissait toujours par glousser dans des instants pareils, histoire de calmer la tension qui les entourait. Il détestait cette partie de lui, comment la personne d'en face pourrait-elle le prendre ?

Pourtant, la bouche de Newt s'écorna progressivement puis, il les rejoignit.

Ils s'apaisèrent chacun leur tour et d'un commun accord, se dirigèrent à la sortie des toilettes.

Thomas sentit une étreinte autour de son poignet qui le fit s'arrêter. Il pivota et rencontra deux billes ambrés.

« - Thomas, tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il comprit que la réponse qu'il donnerait à Newt aurait une signification.

Le délégué avait besoin d'une personne qui puisse le croire. Et Thomas serait cette personne.

« - Oui, Newt. »

Il paraissait soulagé. Tout deux, ils échangèrent un sourire et Newt retira ses doigts.

Une nouvelle fois, Thomas eut un pincement au cœur lorsque le blond s'éloigna, et il était toujours incapable de connaître la raison de cette impression.

Il ignora le bref trouble que lui avait causé Newt et le suivit jusqu'au réfectoire.

Thomas n'eut pas le temps de voir l'énergumène qui se jetait dans ses bras à son entrée, des boucles brunes lui barraient la vue. Sans mal, il devina l'identité de la jeune fille qui manquait de l'étouffer, une seconde fois en l'espace de quelques minutes. Minho vint à sa rescousse :

« - Hé, Newt et moi on a réussi à le sauver la première fois, la prochaine, ce n'est pas gratis et on ne fait pas des miracles ! Je n'ai plus d'eau en plus, acheva-t-il en tenant misérablement une bouteille plastique vide dans sa main droite, il la secouait sous le nez de Thérésa. »

La brunette desserra alors son étau, prit par le goulot l'objet et le jeta à la poubelle près d'eux.

« - Ma bouteille, s'offusqua Minho. J'aurais pu la remplir, maintenant je dois en acheter une autre !

\- Moi je te remercie, confit Siggy, je ne sais pas combien de temps il avait cette chose mais il fallait la balancer, elle contenait de drôles de trucs qui nageaient dans sa flotte. »

L'asiatique eut un air vexé alors que Thomas s'horrifiait.

« - Quoi ? Mais je l'ai bu !

\- Et elle t'a sauvé mon eau, alors toi, pas de commentaires sinon la prochaine fois, je te laisse t'étouffer, menaça Minho en pointant de son index le torse du brun. »

Le groupe d'amis s'esclaffèrent.

La sonnerie retentit. Thomas partit chercher son sac abandonné sous la table du self, tout à l'heure. Minho et Newt l'attendaient à la sortie. Thérésa l'aborda et il lui promit de l'attendre devant les grilles à la fin des cours. Il retrouva ses deux camarades, l'esprit préoccupé. Elle semblait plus embarrassée qu'à l'accoutumée quand elle lui avait fait cette demande. Il ne turlupina pas davantage, et décida qu'il verrait bien à la fin de la journée.

Elle se termina bien trop rapidement selon Thomas. Appuyé contre un lampadaire à l'entrée du lycée, il attendait Thérésa. Il retraça les dernières heures pour patienter. Mauvaise idée, effaré, il réalisa qu'il avait exclusivement contemplé un certain blondinet au lieu de boire les baragouinages des professeurs. Pourquoi l'obsédait-il autant ? Pourquoi son ventre se contractait-il lorsqu'il croisait par inadvertance son regard ? Pourquoi juste un sourire de la part du délégué, lui suffisait-il pour être empli d'euphorie ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à toujours obtenir son attention ?

Il coupa brusquement le fil de ses pensées, Minho et Newt avaient raison, il ne se posait que des questions. Comment pouvait-il déterminer des réponses à ce genre d'interrogations ? Il ne connaissait aucun stratagème pour les élucider. A qui pouvait-il se confier pour clarifier ses troubles ? Il ne se comprenait plus.

Dans un soupire de frustration, il balança sa tête en arrière contre le candélabre urbain. Il laissa son regard s'aventurer dans le ciel orangé, preuve de l'apparition d'un coucher de soleil proéminent. Il remonta le col de sa veste puis fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Comme à son habitude, il se balança d'un pied à l'autre, sa patience commençant à lui faire faux bond, il avait froid.

Devant ses yeux, il vit une main manucurée s'agitait. Il releva la tête et considéra Thérésa.

« - Je sais, désolée, le prof' me retenait. Tu as attendu longtemps ? »

Sans lui répondre, il désigna d'un mouvement de tête le parking où les bus avaient déserté depuis une bonne demie-heure.

« - Excuse-moi, répéta-t-elle, attristée. »

Thomas haussa les épaules en se redressant.

« - Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ? »

La réaction fut immédiate, le teint pâle de son amie prit une teinte rosée, elle fuyait les prunelles du brun. Il nota dans un recoin de son esprit ces petits indices qui le mèneraient au motif du comportement étrange de la brunette. A l'allure qu'elle bafouillait ses explications derrière ses boucles, il aurait probablement le temps de deviner. Il se mit en quête d'autres indices distincts tandis que Thérésa continuait de s'embrouiller.

Il pinça l'arrête de son nez face à l'attitude désormais suspecte de son amie.

« - Bon, Thérésa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Se décida-t-il enfin à demander, n'ayant trouvé aucuns signes qui pourraient aboutir rapidement à cette discussion infructueuse. »

Elle tordait incessamment ses doigts, Thomas pensait qu'elle allait enfin passer aux aveux lorsque cette dernière eut une toute autre impulsion.

Les yeux écarquillés, il ne répondit pas au baiser de Thérésa. Pris de court, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Les bras ballants, il se contentait d'observer les traits craintif de l'adolescente qui l'empoignait par le t-shirt, ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, le visage chiffonné. Elle appréhendait les conséquences de son acte. Lui-même, Thomas, ne saurait comment réagir par la suite.

Elle s'écarta, scrutant la mine décontenancée du garçon.

Comme il le pensait, rien ne lui vint. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il la referma, jugeant bon de cesser d'avaler de l'air inutilement.

 _Merde,_ fut le seul entendement cohérent qui lui traversait par la caboche.

« - Thomas ? Prononça-t-elle après un long moment d'absence de l'interpellé. »

Il daigna se concentrer sur les iris bleutées de Thérésa, l'esprit embrumé.

« - Oui ? Parvint-il à exprimer d'une faible voix.

\- C'est d'accord ?

\- A propos de quoi ? »

Elle le dévisagea, dépitée du manque de jugeote de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier s'efforçait d'imprégner la situation dans sa cervelle. Une lueur de lucidité le connecta au moment présent.

« - Ah, lâcha-t-il uniquement. »

Il n'aurait pas pu faire pire. Thérésa leva les bras et les laissa retomber le long de son corps, indignée. Elle fit les cents pas en s'époumonant contre un Thomas absent, de nouveau.

Sourd aux ronchonnements de Thérésa, il réfléchissait aux répercussions de cet instant inattendu. Elle semblait avoir des sentiments à son égard, mais lui, est-ce qu'il en avait ? Est-ce qu'on était censé se poser la question ? La réponse ne devait-elle pas être évidente, normalement ? Est-ce qu'il avait _seulement_ ressenti une quelconque émotion suite à l'élan de la brunette ? L'étonnement s'étiquetait-il dans ce genre de catégorie ? Il en était incertain. La surprise aurait saisi n'importe qui, mais comment aurait réagi cette personne ensuite ? Quels sentiments l'auraient assailli ?

Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à déterminer les siens ?

« - C'est d'accord, souffla-t-il, coupant la logorrhée de Thérésa. »

Les prunelles azurs étincelèrent, elle enjamba les brefs centimètres qui la séparaient de son – désormais – petit-ami et le gratifia d'un nouveau baiser.

Thomas s'évertua à fermer les yeux, espérant que sa moue ne se tordait pas dans une grimace ridicule. Il se le répéta une énième fois _je dois essayer._ Sans doute qu'il commencerait à constater ce qu'il ressentait envers Thérésa et qu'il serait capable de placer un mot sur, de les comprendre et de les expliquer ? En cet instant il était perdu, cela s'éclairerait, sûrement, petit à petit auprès de Thérésa ?

Sur ces dernières pensées, il attendit la voiture de la mère de la brune, mains dans la main. Il souhaitait qu'elle consente à arriver, sa paume enlacée dans celle de Thérésa était frigorifiée. Il avait aussi froid que tout à l'heure et il n'osait pas plier ses doigts pour les décongeler à cause de ceux de son amie. _Petite-amie_ , se corrigea-t-il. Elle risquait peut-être de le prendre mal ou de resserrer davantage cette étreinte ? Et le brun n'avait pas envie d'avoir les doigts broyé mais chauffé. Il prit donc son mal en patience, vérifiant constamment le coin de la rue. Le bruit sourd d'un moteur lui vint et il dût disposer d'un effort considérable afin de ne pas crier de joie.

La voiture familiale se gara devant les deux adolescents. La vitre se baissa et ils se penchèrent. Thomas découvrit une femme rondouillarde, un sourire qui lui dévorait le visage et où des rides le parsemaient, lui-même encadré de boucles brunes semblables à celles de Thérésa. La différence, ses yeux étaient d'une jolie teinte noisette. Il la trouva instantanément sympathique.

« - C'est ton petit-ami, Zaza ? »

Thomas tourna ses yeux au fond de la voiture, la voix enfantine venant de là. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir une touffe bouclée et brune se frayer un passage entre les deux sièges avants. Un garçon trapu fixa le brun sans aucune gêne, il était le portrait de sa mère. Il arborait ses iris châtaignes et souriait joyeusement, sans aucunes raisons valables.

Thomas ne lui donnait pas plus de douze ou treize ans.

« - Oui, Chuck, répondit fièrement sa grande sœur.

\- Bon courage, claqua-t-il à l'adresse de Thomas, sans se défaire de cette petite bouille sympathique. »

Le brun réprima un rire alors que Thérésa fustigea du regard son frère.

« - Ne commencez pas tous les deux, intervint l'adulte, jeune homme, veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? Reprit-elle après avoir intimé à son fils de recouvrer sa place.

\- Non, ça ira, je vous remercie. Mon bus passe dans deux heures et je dois rejoindre un ami. »

C'était à moitié la vérité, le bus passait bien dans la soirée néanmoins, il n'allait rendre visite à qui que ce soit. Thérésa à ses côtés, il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il passerait une partie de la nuit au Bloc, afin de s'exercer à la danse. Mine de rien, il se défoulait et appréciait ce moment de paix en fin de journée. Et sans doute qu'il reverrait un certain blond ?

Un détail lui revint abruptement.

Il salua l'ensemble de la petite famille d'un geste de la main après que Thérésa eut prit la décision de le lâcher et la « décence de grimper dans cette auto », - furent été les mots près de sa mère. -

Thomas recula de quelques pas, continuant à agiter sa paume à la voiture cendrée. Celle-ci disparut derrière la supérette. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il fonça et s'introduisit dans l'enceinte du lycée, il courut en direction de l'herbe. Ce petit carré vert où s'allongeait le blondinet et où il esquissait des lignes dont Thomas n'en avait pas encore vu la forme.

Il s'était souvenu que Newt serait aux abonnés absents ce soir-là. Il avait glissé entre deux heures de cours au brun qu'il devait s'occuper de sa petite sœur, son père rentrant tard du travail. Certes, il avait été déçu de la nouvelle, jusqu'à ce qu'une _futile_ confidence de Newt lui revint en mémoire.

C'était à quatre pattes dans le gazon qu'il entreprit de chercher l'objet de ses convoitises, ses doigts explorant le gazon rafraîchie de la brise hivernale.

 **oOo**

Thomas réalisait un effet de contraste dans sa chorégraphie quand un flash l'interrompit. Il cligna simultanément des yeux, tentant de chasser les points noirs qui virevoltaient devant eux. Il fut désorienté et buta son sweat qu'il avait laissé traîner sur le parquet. Un _bam_ cacophonique résonna dans le Bloc, suivi d'un rire limpide.

Il reconnut l'origine de ce son agréable.

Thomas orienta ses prunelles chocolatés vers le garçon qui détenait entre ses deux mains un appareil photo, masquant son visage.

« - Tu ne devais pas garder Eli' ?

\- Et rater ton culbute foudroyant avec le sol ? Jamais, ironisa son interlocuteur. »

Newt abaissa son engin, laissant le loisir au brun de contempler ce regard ambré, où étincelait actuellement un brin d'amusement.

Thomas se redressa avec le peu de grâce qu'il possédait.

« - Mon père a été remplacé, continua-t-il tandis que son ami farfouillait dans son sac. »

Puis, le danseur amateur prit place auprès de Newt. Il avait discerné le ton faible emprunté par le blond lorsque celui-ci expliquait la raison de sa présence.

Devinant qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder le sujet, Thomas saisit le poignet de Newt, attirant le regard interloqué de ce dernier sur lui. Il laissa aventurer ses yeux sur les doigts fins du délégué, une bague singulière enlaçait son index. Elle n'était pourtant qu'orné d'un infime gemme, l'entour étant noir.

Newt sonda le visage concentré de Thomas sur son anneau. Il ne se déroba pas de l'emprise du brun, hypnotisé par ses grains de beautés et sa peau biscuitée.

Une matière qui lui était inconnue entra en contact entre ledit index habillée d'un diamant et son pouce brisant une sorte de transe qui avait absorbé toute sa concentration.

Il s'y intéressa et une exclamation étouffée lui échappa.

« - Mon stylo, hallucina-t-il dans un souffle imperceptible.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, par hasard... »

Thomas frotta sa nuque en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, cachant les évidentes égratignures d'une de ses mains. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui confier qu'il avait passé la moitié de la soirée à se traîner sur de l'herbe fraîche, dans l'espoir de dénicher le précieux objet de Newt.

Malgré l'expression fermée qu'avait affiché le blond la nuit dernière, Thomas avait compris l'importance qu'il portait à ce stylo, il l'avait discerné dans l'éclat de son regard. Il ne cachait pas si bien ses émotions comme il se plaisait à le croire. Cependant, Thomas n'en informa aucunement Newt, il souhaitait continuer de lire à travers lui à défaut de ne rien obtenir verbalement.

Il n'en revenait pas, il serrait dans le creux de sa paume son _stylo_ , apporté par Thomas. Il risqua ci et là des coups d'œils sur la peau du brun, ce qu'il trouvait confirma ses soupçons. Des égratignures, cet idiot ne se serait pas hasardé à fouiller le petit coin qu'il réservait pour évacuer son art, si ?

Newt contempla Thomas, toute la gratitude se lisant dans ses prunelles caramélisées.

Une musique entraînante fit sourire largement l'apprentie danseur, _Prince Royce - Back It Up_. Le blond lui adressa un regard interrogateur, haussant ses sourcils, ce qui accentua la joie subite du brun. Toujours assis, il commença à relever une épaule et une autre successivement. Puis, les deux collectivement et se releva devant un Newt hilare par son attitude de bouffon.

Thomas invita le blondinet à danser, paume ouverte et offerte vers ce dernier. Celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et secoua négativement sa bouille, c'était sans compter l'adolescent déterminé qui lui faisait face.

Il s'élança sur Newt et le saisit par la taille, le tirant au centre du Bloc. Le partenaire improvisé n'eut aucun autre choix que de suivre le garçon qui poursuivait sa danse indéniablement ridicule.

Thomas retira une de ses mains des hanches de Newt afin de la laisser glisser le long de son bras et de saisir celle du blond. L'autre, le rapprochait de lui, avant de s'emparer de la deuxième. Ils se sourirent et le brun s'engagea de tournoyer son délégué.

Newt perdait ses repères et s'accrochait dans la mesure du possible à Thomas, il n'avait jamais autant ri, son partenaire de danse le fit tourner un temps sur lui-même puis le passa derrière lui, les mouvements s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Sa respiration se faisait courte tellement il s'amusait et que leurs tourbillons se suivaient.

Thomas était infatigable et continuait à mouvoir le blondinet d'un sens puis dans un autre. Le rire de Newt l'encourageait, son sourire l'abrutissait, ses yeux dorés le déstabilisaient et ses doigts entre les siens l'enflammaient. _Prince Royce - Back It Up_ vibrait les murs du Bloc alors que deux déjantés s'agitaient.

« - Tommy ! S'écria un Newt essoufflé par la danse et son hilarité.

\- Quoi ? »

Thomas cessa, laissant reprendre le souffle au blondinet. Il était abasourdi et fixait de ses deux billes chocolatés le garçon qui posait les paumes sur ses genoux.

« - Tu m'as appelé comment ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tommy. Je t'avais dit que je trouverai un autre surnom, non ? Rappela Newt, un ravissant sourire au coin des lèvres. »

Thomas ricana, il n'avait pas rêvé. Son ami l'avait effectivement surnommé ainsi et étrangement, il aimait.

 _Ami_? Ce mot avait frôlé son esprit, mais il en était persuadé, il pouvait le confirmer Newt le considérait enfin comme un _ami._


	11. Chapitre IX

**nomimie :** **Ha ha, tu as tout capté pour mon Thomas qui se pose vraiment trop, trop de questions. L'impression que tu as de lui est clairement mon objectif et je suis contente que tu le ressentes comme ça ! Tu comprendras par la suite - ainsi que les autres lecteurs - pourquoi je l'ai fait comme ça ^°^ Wow, faut le faire pour fêter votre anniversaire comme ça, faut avoir l"idée surtout ! :') Et bonne anniversaire de 100 ans, en retard XD Ouh loulou, ah quand même pour ton dos, je te souhaite bien du courage !**

 **Chers lecteurs , j'ai juste sauté de joie quand j'ai vu le nombre de vues et les personnes qui me suivent, je vous remercie sincèrement ! **

**oOo**

 **Chapitre IX**

La jambe droite de Newt le fit souffrir mais il ne s'en souciait pas, il voulait l'oublier.

Néanmoins Thomas remarqua la claudication de celui-ci, il ralentit puis le souleva afin que ce dernier n'appuie pas trop sur son membre endolori. Il l'aida à s'asseoir, utilisant son sac en tant que coussin.

Newt lui adressa un regard de remerciement et massa sa patte folle. Il sentait sur lui les prunelles insistantes de Thomas, il ne pouvait l'en blâmer mais, il ne lui confierait rien. Se rappeler était assez douloureux, il ne souhaitait pas poser des mots dessus.

« - Tu ne vas pas m'expliquer, hein ? Devina Thomas, un brin d'espérance perçant le timbre de sa voix. »

Le silence de Newt lui répondit, un tantinet déçu, le brun n'insista pas.

 **oOo**

Thomas s'appuyait contre le mur d'un couloir du lycée, tenant fermement les lanières de son sac. Il attendait la venue de leur professeur d'histoire et de géographie, la sonnerie ayant déjà sonné depuis un certain temps. Minho se tenait à ses côtés et s'amusait à le pousser à bout de son poing, il le poussait à l'épaule, il lui soufflait dans l'oreille, il tirait sur son sac et actuellement, il enfonçait son index dans sa joue. Thomas avait beau se répéter que l'asiatique s'ennuyait et que l'attente était, effectivement, insupportable, il était à deux doigts de l'envoyer paître sans ménagement. Néanmoins, il ne le fit pas, les gestes agaçants du garçon aux yeux bridés passèrent au second plan lorsqu'il _le_ vit.

Le blondinet avait le regard rivé au sol et se dirigeait à leur encontre, accompagné de Gally. Celui-ci blablatait, comme à son habitude, avec effervescence. Il illustrait ses paroles en les accompagnant de grands gestes. Newt l'écoutait avec attention et semblait lui donner conseil, la moue posée et réfléchie.

En bon fouineur qu'il devait de se respecter, Thomas tendit l'oreille afin de percevoir quelques bribes de leur conversation. C'était à cet instant qu'il croisa les prunelles ténébreuses et il ne put s'en détacher. Ils encrèrent leur regard, et Newt lui gratifia d'un mince sourire qui eut le don de troubler le brun. Son cœur s'accéléra sans aucunes raisons.

« - Salut, Tommy. »

Il sentit ses joues chauffées, la cause lui échappant encore.

Une tornade brune se jeta au cou de Thomas avant que Newt n'ait pu remarquer quoi que ce soit. Thérésa l'embrassait avidement, les bras entourés autour de son col. Les trois adolescents assistaient à la scène, hébétés.

« - O.K, je crois que j'ai raté plusieurs épisodes, assura Minho en les désignant du pouce et pivotant vers ses deux camarades. »

Le coréen se fit petit quand il distingua l'aura meurtrière que dégageaient Gally et Newt, leur regard braqué sur le couple. Il creusa ses joues et les mordillèrent de l'intérieur, inquiet de la situation qu'il jugeait compliqué.

Thérésa se décolla après avoir dévoré les lèvres de son petit-ami.

« - Des explications seraient de rigueurs, non ? Décréta Gally d'un ton impérieux. »

La brunette n'en tint pas compte et s'accapara la main de Thomas.

« - Comment ça ? Il n'y a rien à dire à part que, on sort ensemble, décréta-t-elle, enthousiaste. »

Minho vit Newt s'avançait d'un pas vers eux, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste.

« - On est content pour vous, lâcha-t-il, j'ai vu Tommy hier, il ne m'en a pas parlé.

\- Il voulait garder la surprise pour aujourd'hui, peut-être. »

Thérésa afficha un air de profonde incompréhension puis pivota vers Thomas. Ce dernier entrouvrit la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, en jaugeant Newt. _Bon sang, pourquoi il a sorti ça ?_ Pensa-t-il, comment il allait s'expliquer ? Dès que ses pieds avaient effleuré le parquet du Bloc, il avait concrètement oublié la brunette, et dès l'apparition du délégué, elle s'était effacée à profit de ce même garçon. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, jusqu'à maintenant.

« - Oui, voilà, c'est ça, résolut-il assisté d'un petit sourire afin de se donner une certaine contenance. »

Il vit Newt se détourner de lui et revenir auprès de Minho.

« - Vous n'avez pas cours ? Demanda le coréen en brisant un silence qui se faisait pesant.

\- Non. Notre prof' est absente, répliqua Gally en rejoignant Newt. »

A la plus grande joie de Thomas, leur professeur décida de se montrer et ouvrit promptement la porte de la salle. Thérésa le quitta - non sans l'avoir couvert de baisers –suivie de Gally.

Il entra à la suite de Minho, Newt étant passé le premier. Thomas agrippa l'épaule de l'asiatique et le fit tourner face à lui, il approcha son visage du sien et d'une demie-voix, il coula :

« - Je peux me mettre à côté de Newt, s'il te plait ? »

Minho plissa les sourcils mais acquiesça en prenant place près des fenêtres, à la première rangée et au troisième rang. Thomas balaya la salle du regard et vit la petite touffe blonde s'activait. Il sortait ses affaires, la tête basse. En grandes enjambées, il le rejoignit, tira la chaise et s'assit en posant son sac sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

Sans vraiment le regarder, il fixait le tableau d'une attention particulière. Il se concentrait sur la surface encrassée d'une roche sédimentaire calcaire blanche, à grain très fin, plus communément, d'une craie. Damne, il recommençait à voguer dans ses pensées tortueuses. Il faisait tout pour ne pas dériver sur l'adolescent assis à sa droite. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait pris la décision de prendre place près de Newt, il n'en était pas obligé. Cependant, d'une certaine façon, il s'était senti contraint. Le blond semblait vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de sa relation récente avec Thérésa, et ça le peinait. Il n'aimait pas savoir son ami porteur de rancœur à son encontre. Néanmoins, n'y avait-il que cela ? On ne pouvait en vouloir à une personne seulement parce qu'elle avait omis de communiquer un changement dans sa vie sentimentale, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, Newt et lui s'était réellement lié d'amitié uniquement hier soir. Thomas ne savait rien de lui à part, qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à froncer les sourcils, qu'il haïssait les matières scientifiques, qu'il se rongeait souvent l'ongle de son pouce en cas d'anxiété ou de gêne, s'il ne se triturait pas les doigts, qu'il était un incontournable maniaque, qu'il glissait doucement au fond de sa chaise, le dos voûter et un cahier levé afin de cacher son visage dans le but de ne pas se faire interroger, il détestait participer en cours et surtout, d'aller au tableau et, qu'il plongeait ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure dorée quant à dégager ses mèches lorsque celles-ci le dérangeaient. Il l'adorait quand il le surprenait à réaliser ce geste. Aussi, il avait repéré que Newt ne supportait pas avoir les mains libres, il se devait de posséder toujours un objet entre les mains ou de serrer quelque chose entre ses paumes.

Inconsciemment, Thomas fila un ongle sous le capuchon de son bic et ce dernier bondit en se répercutant à l'arrière du crâne de l'élève assis à la rangée de devant. Son étalage approfondi de pensées l'avait trahi.

Son camarade se pencha en avant et porta sa main à l'endroit qui avait servi malencontreusement de cible. Il pivota vers Thomas.

Ce dernier se ratatina sur sa chaise en pinçant sa lèvre.

« - Un problème, les garçons ? S'enquit le professeur.

\- Aucun, répondirent en chœur les deux concernés. »

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne souhaitaient s'attirer les foudres de l'homme et particulièrement, son célèbre monologue sur la conduite appropriée en classe. L'enseignant était féru de méthodologie au plus grand malheur de ses élèves.

« - Dans ce cas, mettez-vous dans le bon sens, jeune homme, ordonna-t-il au garçon toujours tourné vers Thomas. »

Il s'exécuta et l'instituteur reprit ses explications assommantes sur, probablement l'économie, Thomas n'écoutait pas.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers le blondinet. Newt était adossé sur le dossier de sa chaise, les bras résolument croisés, définitivement agacé de ce cours. Avec amusement, le brun discerna le blond jouait avec sa gomme, plantant de temps à autres ses ongles dans le petit bloc de caoutchouc.

Son ami semblait toutefois préoccupé.

Il déchira sans vergogne le bout d'une page de son cahier et griffonna quelques mots. Discrètement, il passa son bras sous leur table, à la recherche de la main de Newt. Il sursauta quand il rencontra les doigts gelés du délégué, un frisson parcourant son corps.

Le blond fut surprit également et un tremblement involontaire le saisit, de légers spasmes patrouillaient l'ensemble de son être, ils commencèrent par son dos, se propagèrent dans ses bras pour finir à ses jambes. Ce n'étaient pas désagréable. Les joues rougies, il adressa un regard confus à Thomas. Il sentit une matière s'insinuait entre son index et son majeur, un papier plié en deux. Il s'en empara, délogeant vivement sa main de celle de son ami.

Il le déplia délicatement en observant précipitamment si le professeur ne l'avait pas en ligne de mire.

 _« Qu'est ce t'as ? »_

Newt roula sa langue contre sa joue intérieure droite puis la mordilla. Ce qu'il avait ? Il n'en connaissait lui-même guère la réponse. Et ça le perturbait. Au fond, il le savait mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il contredisait les commérages depuis le collège et maintenant, il pourrait s'avérer qu'elles sonnaient vraies en réalité ? Newt ne pouvait pas se l'admettre, il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il soit, attiré par les hommes. Il était conscient qu'il avait éprouvé une vive jalousie envers Thérésa. Il avait honte de ressentir ce sentiment et d'avoir de la rancune pour Thomas alors que le brun ne cernait pas l'ampleur de la situation. De toute façon, ses sentiments ne marchaient que dans un sens. Il était hétéro, sinon il ne serait pas avec Thérésa, c'était perdu d'avance. Autant ignorer les sensations qui entortillaient son ventre à l'approche de Thomas.

 _« Inquiet pour le contrôle de math demain. »_

Le brun récupéra le mot et tout deux, prirent le soin de ne pas trop effleurer leurs doigts cette fois-ci.

 _« Je viens chez toi ce soir ? C'est moi ton prof' ;) »_

 _« Pas chez moi. Ouais Min' m'a prévenu que tu t'es sacrifié. »_

La lèvre inférieure de Thomas trembla d'un rire irrépressible et il pouffa, s'attirant les regard curieux des élèves alentours. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur était absorbé par ses commentaires sur une certaine entreprise.

Newt esquissa un léger sourire au coin des lèvres lorsqu'il lut la réponse de son ami.

 _« Crois moi, ce n'est pas un sacrifice. Chez moi alors ? »_

« - On pourrait savoir ce que vous faites, Isaac et Edison ? exigea leur enseignant, le bras levé et la craie entre ses doigts, s'apprêtant à poursuivre une phrase écrite au tableau – où Thomas n'assimilait même pas le début. »

Les deux interpellés bafouillèrent chacun leur tour des paroles incompréhensibles.

Exaspéré, l'homme arracha des mains de Newt le bout de papier, sous les yeux horrifiés de ce dernier.

Il lut la réponse de Thomas, impassible.

« - Vous organiserez votre soirée en tête à tête en dehors de mes cours, suis-je assez clair ? Claqua-t-il et réduit le mot à l'état d'une petite boule qu'il jeta à la poubelle, se retournant à sa leçon, au tableau. »

Newt se rapetissa sur sa chaise, cachant son visage d'une main tandis que leurs camarades riaient à gorges déployées. Thomas fit profil bas également, embarrassé.

Qui savait ce que les élèves avaient compris par le sarcasme de leur professeur ?

 **oOo**

« - Hé, Newt, toujours à refuser ta véritable nature ? Balança un garçon de leur classe, escorté par sa petite bande. »

Abandonnant une éventuelle querelle fréquente, il l'ignora et rejoignit Thomas et Minho.

Ses deux amis ne semblèrent partager aucunement sa résolution.

« - A la différence d'une personne probablement homosexuelle et d'un salopard qui ouvre sa gueule seulement en présence de ces abrutis d'acolytes, je pense qu'on a tous déjà choisi notre préférence, asséna Thomas, mâchoire serrée. »

Le groupe retroussèrent leurs manches, s'approchant dangereusement du brun et de l'asiatique.

Les deux amis n'en démodèrent pas.

« - Surtout que ce salopard n'est pas lui-même capable de reconnaître à son meilleur pote qu'il couche avec sa copine, dans les toilettes du lycée ou un placard à balais, ou ailleurs encore, compléta fièrement Minho, son éternel rictus au coin des lèvres. »

Le balourd de la clique s'intéressa à l'adolescent qui avait blêmit, à sa gauche.

« - Il te ment, voyons, c'est évident... »

Un concert d'exclamations retentit dans les couloirs lorsque l'un se fit balancer contre des casiers, un tapage étourdissant s'ensuivit.

Thomas se retourna vers Newt. Mais la petite frimousse du blond s'était éclipsée. Il scruta parmi la masse d'élèves qui s'était attroupée pour encourager les deux bagarreurs.

Il n'était plus là.

N'écoutant plus la voix de Minho qui le hélait, il se fraya un passage entre les étudiants en jouant des coudes.

Thomas savait où il pourrait le trouver.

Il se hâta à l'endroit de ses songes.

 **oOo**

A la clarté du soleil, la chevelure de blé de Newt brillait, la tête renversée en arrière, il avait les yeux fermés. Il glissa ses doigts dans l'herbe fraîche, puis les refermèrent sur quelques brindilles, les comprimant dans ses poings. Il en arracha quelques brins mais ne desserra pas son étau.

Il entendit quelques pas, derrière lui, se rapprocher.

« - Tu m'as menti, débuta-t-il derechef.

\- Quoi ? »

Newt se releva alors pour faire face à Thomas.

« - Oses-me dire que tu ne me penses pas gay ? _Probablement homosexuel_ , hein ? Répéta-t-il en lui lançant un regard perçant.

\- Justement, j'ai dit _probablement_ et Newt, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une honte de l'être.

\- Toi, tu penses comme ça mais les autres, eux, c'est complètement différent. Tu en as eu un aperçu, là. Et encore, c'était bien gentil, répliqua-t-il, sa petite fureur envolée. »

Newt reprit sa place, à l'emplacement où l'étendue d'herbe était affaissée.

Après un court laps de temps dans le gaz suite à cet aveu, Thomas se cala à ses côtés, son épaule contre celle du blond.

« - Tu veux dire, que…

\- Oui, Tommy, coupa-t-il, ne voulant pas entendre la fin de la déduction du brun. »

Thomas baissa le regard, trouvant une fascination décousue pour ses baskets.

 _« Newt est comme ça avec tout le monde, il est très apprécié au lycée malgré son côté assez asocial, il sait se montrer avenant. Il ne demande rien à personne, mais lorsqu'une personne est dans le besoin, il n'hésite pas une seule seconde. »_

 _« Il préfère éviter le contact avec les autres mais ne le déteste pas forcément. »_

 _Il en a peur ?_ Ses propres mots résonnèrent dans sa tête suite à ceux de Minho. Et si tout cela se révélait bien plus complexe qu'il n'aurait pu le croire ? D'après la révélation implicite de Newt, il serait victime de discrimination depuis le collège. Thomas se doutait bien que son délégué accordait sa confiance à très peu de personnes, qu'il exigeait de la connaître assez pour se confier et encore, il fallait lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait peur de se fier à quelqu'un. Et par-dessus tout, comment se faisait-il que Newt soit dans cet état d'esprit, sur la défensive, renfermé ?

Il entendit un ravissant éclat à ses côtés.

« - Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore ? Ne vas pas jusqu'à de la discrimination ou je ne sais trop quoi encore, hein, ricana-t-il. Ce sont justes des piques qu'on me lance, rien de grave. Ça m'énerve à force mais je m'y fais. Ce qui me déplais en faite, c'est qu'on puisse croire à ces histoires. »

Thomas avait dû mal à se souscrire aux justifications de Newt. Peut-être qu'au départ, ce n'étaient que des plaisanteries et que la situation n'était pas aussi grave pour être comparé à de la discrimination, mais il était persuadé que son ami en souffrait bien plus qu'il ne laissait l'entendre.

Il ne répondit pas, il contempla le ciel auprès de Newt, son épaule toujours collé à la sienne. Thomas aimait cette position, ce sentiment de plénitude qui s'emparait de lui quand le blondinet se trouvait dans les parages. Quand il était là.

« - Ah, c'est décidé, tu viens chez moi ce soir pour les révisions. »

Newt en eut un soubresaut par cette subite déclaration et considéra Thomas. Celui-ci le fixait avec un sérieux qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. En effet, il arborait un sourire que Newt ne savait comment le déchiffrer. Mais il en fit un en retour, n'ayant aucune autre option, que celle d'accepter.

 **oOo**

L'instinct meurtrier de Newt était à son apogée quand Thérésa vola un nouveau baiser à Thomas. Ses doigts le démangeaient, il n'avait jamais autant envie d'en foutre une à la brunette. Pourtant, il l'adorait, elle n'était pas fautive. Le seul qui devait l'être, c'était lui. Il reniait le fait qu'il était attiré par les hommes, qu'il était captivé par Thomas, il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même de se cacher autant.

La clique était attablée au restaurant de Frypan et discutait joyeusement, tous, sauf Newt.

Tout en naviguant dans ses pensées, il émiettait une misérable serviette en papier, c'était sa quatrième – ou plutôt, l'une des nombreuses qu'il avait chapardé à ses amis.

Il était incapable de se concentrer sur le flot de paroles qu'accablait Siggy au groupe, aux blagues douteuses de Minho et aux critiques de Gally.

Newt procédait à une auscultation mentale sur ces foutus sentiments insensés envers un imbécile d'une curiosité incurable. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spéciale pour remettre en jugement son orientation sexuelle ? Quoi que, il ne s'était jamais affirmé hétéro, n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par une fille ou en couple avec l'une d'entre elles.

Il se traita de toutes sortes de jurons qui lui frôlèrent l'esprit en se saisissant de son soda.

Mince, il devait arrêter de tergiverser, cela n'aboutissait à rien. Thomas était de toutes manières hétéro, il ne le voyait autrement qu'un ami, qu'un garçon compliqué et impénétrable. Ils ne seront jamais davantage. Newt devra taire ces petites voix qui lui soufflaient à quel point Thomas était patient et compréhensible. Il devra réprimer ces plaisants frissons qu'il lui faisait ressentir ainsi que la sensation de son ventre qui se serrait et qui se réchauffait à son approche. Il devait oublier et se répéter inlassablement que Thomas était un garçon et son ami.

Il le fallait.

Nouveau grincement de dents, Thérésa avait entouré ses bras autour du cou de Thomas.

 **oOo**

Newt soufflait, il se tortillait les doigts depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, devant le portail métallique de Thomas.

Le bouton de la sonnette sous son nez semblait le narguer.

Il cessa de les torturer afin de ronger l'ongle de son pouce. Newt se sentait ridicule mais il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. Il balança sa tête en arrière et expira.

Ils terminaient tôt le vendredi, ils avaient donc pris le temps de se rendre au restaurant du père de Frypan. C'était en fin d'après-midi après leur petite sortie, que Thomas avait donné son adresse à Newt ainsi que son numéro de portable. Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient osé se solliciter auparavant pour obtenir cette suite de chiffres.

Newt ne venait seulement pour réviser avec Thomas, pourtant il stressait. C'était la première fois qu'il étudiait avec une personne autre que Minho. La véritable raison de son anxiété était plutôt centrée sur le fait que le brun ne le laissait pas indifférent et que ce dernier allait devenir son _professeur_ durant ces derniers mois de première S.

Par cette perspective, l'oublier se dévoilait être une tâche assez ardue.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il s'avança et pressa son index sur la sonnette. Un joyeux son émergea de la bâtisse.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

En cet instant, l'idée de fuir lui plaisait énormément.


	12. Chapitre X

**nomimie :** **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Te donner Newt ? Ah, je vais y réfléchir. Non XD Mais voici la suite !**

 **Merci également pour les lecteurs qui se font nombreux et cela me fait grandement plaisir :)**

 **Bonne lecture... :3**

 **Chapitre X**

Le portail métallisé s'ouvrit de lui-même, laissant entrer son hôte. Les vans de Newt piétinèrent les gravillons de l'allée, il suivit le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la demeure. Une femme l'attendait au pas de cette dernière, les mains jointes sur un tablier canari, noué autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient redressés dans un chignon mal-fait, maintenus par une simple baguette de couture.

D'extérieur, l'architecture de la maison était d'un style commun, elle ressemblait identiquement à ses jumelles dans le quartier.

En somme, elle avait l'air banal. Une toiture où les tuiles étaient colorées d'un rouge terne, une cheminée y trônait en compagnie d'un paratonnerre, la façade en lattes de bois blanches et une marquise peinturée d'un blanc candide. La porte était en chêne, vernis d'un bleu cobalt.

Newt gravit le perron, à la rencontre de la quinquagénaire. Un sourire agréable ourlait les lèvres fines de la femme et l'accueillit.

« - Enchanté jeune homme, Thomas m'avait prévenu que tu viendrais. Entre, je t'en prie.

\- Bonsoir, merci, répondit-il timidement. »

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser s'engouffrer dans la maison. Elle lui ôta sa veste et son écharpe carmin, qu'elle suspendit à un portemanteau.

Newt grimaça instinctivement, l'odeur se révélait être assez désagréable, celle du renfermée. Il considéra une fenêtre dans la cuisine et une autre dans ce qui semblait être, le salon, l'ensemble formant une seule et unique pièce. Il avisa une touffe brune dépassant de la tête d'un fauteuil en cuir auburn, dans le séjour. La télé diffusait un journal télévisé, l'homme daigna se lever de son sofa afin de se présenter.

« - L'oncle de Thomas, Christopher Edison, dévoila-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Newt Isaac.

\- Quel nom étrange, ricana-t-il. »

Sur ces entrefaites, il retourna se choir dans son trône. C'était un individu comparable à un gros ours mal léché mais qui ne paraissait pas mauvais pour autant. Il retroussa les manches de sa chemise blanche, laissant découvrir une peau hâlée et ridée. Les traits de son visage s'avéraient sévères et il avait une mâchoire carrée. Une fine cicatrice arborait le coin de son œil gauche. Ses petits yeux, d'une teinte grisâtre, jaugeait un reporteur élégant retransmis à l'écran.

« - Thomas ! Appela la tante du bas des escaliers en bois verni, ton ami est là ! »

Newt entendit indistinctement la réponse étouffée du brun, étant à à l'étage et verrouillé dans sa chambre et lui, au rez-de-chaussé.

Il observa les meubles désuets qui enrichissaient le penchant rustique de la demeure. L'intérieur était peu avenant, la bibliothèque vieillotte plaquée contre une tapisserie obsolète prouvait l'aspect déplaisant du lieu.

Il sentit une main se posée sur son épaule et il se retourna, ne pouvant retenir un sourire à la vue de Thomas. Son ami était habillé d'un simple débardeur blanc et d'un jean troué, l'assortiment épousant étonnement bien ses formes.

 _Un rien lui va_ , pensa le blondinet en tentant vainement de ne pas le dévorer du regard.

 _ami, garçon, ami, garçon,_ se réitéra-t-il.

« - On monte, informa Thomas en grimpant les marches de l'escalier. »

Il fit signe à Newt de le suivre, celui-ci s'exécuta sans peine.

L'étage ne comportait qu'un corridor mettant en communication uniquement trois pièces, une salle de bain et deux chambres, celle de l'oncle et de la tante et celle de Thomas, devina-t-il en passant devant les portes colorées en acajou. En effet, ce n'était pas bien ardu, l'une d'elle présentait modestement une pancarte où était inscrit :

 _« Salle d'eau. »_

Thomas abaissa la poignée et s'écarta, laissant entrer Newt dans son petit monde.

Rien de bien extravaguant, la chambre baignée dans des tons crèmes, aucunes couleurs fantasmagoriques, c'était neutre. Un lit simple ajusté au coin de la pièce, une table de chevet où était placée une lampe sous la forme d'un globe de verre allongé verticalement, Newt ne se souvenait plus du nom exact. Lampe à bulles ? Il gambergea longuement, ne prêtant pas attention à Thomas qui s'était assis au bord de sa couche et fixait avec curiosité le blondinet, sourcils haussés. Son ami avait le regard braqué sur sa lampe.

« - Tu n'as pas de lampe à lave, chez toi ? Demanda-t-il. »

Un brin de clairvoyance traversa les prunelles de Newt.

« - C'est ça ! Je ne me souvenais plus du nom ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant l'objet. Ah, et non, je n'en ai pas. »

Les fines lèvres de Thomas se fendirent en un sourire amusé. Newt s'agenouillait près de la lampe à lave, l'analysant avec intérêt, une petite risette affichée sur sa bouille. Le brun le compara à un enfant spontanément, et ne put s'abstenir de le trouver adorable. Il secoua vivement la tête et s'empara de son sac puis de ses affaires de mathématiques.

Newt ne détachait plus son attention des boules colorées de rouges en cire fondue, elles évoluaient dans un liquide transparent. Elles le fascinèrent, Newt n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi près et comptait bien profiter de cette opportunité.

« - Newty, on a des révisions à faire, rappela-t-il. »

L'esquisse d'un sourire commença à poindre au coin de sa bouche tandis qu'il sentait le matelas s'affaissait près de lui. Un ricanement vaporeux lui parvint à sa gauche.

« - Il est ridicule ce surnom ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Chacun son tour. Te plains pas, je peux trouver pire.

\- Ça m'étonnerait ! Tu pensais à quoi d'autre ?

\- T'es sûre de vouloir le savoir ? S'assura Thomas, se tournant vers Newt, le coin des lèvres haussé.

\- Certains, certifia-t-il, bras croisés.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, soupira intentionnellement le brun en refermant lentement le livre de science, faisant ainsi languir son ami. »

Il fixait Newt en abordant un léger sourire amusé.

« - Alors ? S'impatienta le blondinet.

\- Hm ? L'enjoignit-il.

\- Mais Tommy ! »

Le délégué pivota, lui présentant son dos et faisant mine de bouder suivi d'un ronchonnement.

« - Oh ! Tu me fais la tête, Newty ? Plaisanta Thomas en secouant l'épaule du concerné. »

Ce dernier fit volte-face et avec maturité, lui tira la langue, déclenchant un rire franc chez son ami.

« - Aller, Boucle d'or ! »

Les traits du visage de Newt se tirèrent en une mine qui se voulait outrée.

« - Tu pensais à ce surnom ! Je n'ai pas de boucles ! Contesta-t-il, révolté. »

Thomas se poilait délibérément devant un Newt bougon.

« - Viens réviser au lieu de râler, décréta-t-il en s'emparant du poignet de son délégué. »

Il retenait encore difficilement un éclat et attira Newt à ses côtés, mettant entre les mains de celui-ci le manuel.

« - C'est le gars qui se foutait de moi il y a quelques secondes à peine, qui me sort ça, marmonna-t-il en flanquant un regard dégoûté au bouquin de sciences.

 **oOo**

Ils bûchaient depuis une bonne heure, Newt commençait à décrocher dangereusement, enchaînant de longues expirations à de petits gémissements de lassitude et de frustration. Il échouait constamment, incapable d'absorber les notions tortueuses de cette matière sinueuse.

« - Ce n'est que de la logique pourtant, répéta Thomas, déconcerté. »

Penaud, le brun renouvela ses explications, ne s'avouant pas vaincu.

Dépité, Newt tentait de canaliser les paroles fastidieuses de son ami. Ce qui s'avérait être une tâche perdue d'avance, la jambe de Thomas heurtait la sienne puis, vint se coller, ôtant le peu de concentration qu'il lui accordait.

 _[ Disclosure - You & Me ft. Eliza Doolittle (Flume Remix) ]_

Il ne songeait plus qu'à la chaleur qui dansait dans le creux de son ventre et à ses mains qu'ils tordaient d'un sens et dans un autre. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire, elles le dérangeaient, elles semblaient de _trop_. Intérieurement, il connaissait la réponse de son trouble. Newt voulait _le_ toucher, juste une fois. Il serrait les poings. Cela le démangeait de ne pouvoir accéder à sa convoitise mais, il se l'interdisait. Thomas était un garçon et, surtout, son ami. Cet imbécile était important à ses yeux, malgré l'indifférence qu'il avait essayé de lui témoigner au début du mois, il s'était attaché à cet abruti.

De plus, il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement que les rumeurs qu'on lui adjugeait devinrent réalité. Il les avait tant contesté depuis le collège.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers les lèvres de Thomas, il pouffa subitement, interrompant le cours improvisé du brun.

« - Quoi ? Exigea-t-il.

\- Arrête de faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ? »

Newt roula des yeux et se pencha près du visage de Thomas.

« - Ça, indiqua-t-il en posant son index sur la lèvre inférieur de son ami. Tu n'arrêtes pas de te la ronger, elle est abîmée. Qu'est-ce que dirait Thérésa si elle devait embrasser des lèvres gercées ? »

Thomas disjoncta. Ses joues le chauffèrent, son visage le brûlait. Principalement, le doigt de Newt posé sur sa lèvre meurtrie le déboussolait. Il ne parvenait plus à aligner la moindre pensée cohérente. Son cœur, son souffle étaient erratiques. Son esprit se délitait.

« - Et toi, parvint-il à exprimer d'une voix éraillée. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? »

Thomas fixait uniquement les lippes de Newt, il ne le vit pas déglutir et affichait une moue de total incompréhension face à cette situation inattendue et déroutante.

Il n'esquissait pas un quelconque geste, abasourdi. Il vit seulement Thomas s'incliner redoutablement vers lui.

« - Excusez-moi les garçons, Newt, tu manges ici ce soir ? »

L'intruse referma la porte derrière elle, un plateau garni d'une assiette de cookies dans la main droite. Elle n'avait pas aperçu la proximité entre les deux adolescents, bien trop absorbée de l'équilibre précaire de sa planche en bois empli éventuellement d'une brique de lait et de deux verres.

Thomas et Newt s'étaient vivement écartés l'un de l'autre, leur visage empourpré.

L'interpellé se racla la gorge pour répondre.

« - Non, ça ira, merci madame.

\- Emily, appelle-moi Emily, informa-t-elle en poussant du dos de la main la lampe, libérant un peu de place afin de poser son plateau. »

Elle se posta devant eux, mains jointes et fit la navette entre Thomas et Newt, sourcils froncés.

« - Vous avez chaud ? Vous êtes rouges. »

Tout deux levèrent les yeux vers la femme, priant pour qu'elle ne rajoute aucun autre mot.

« - Ce doit être le chauffage. Thomas le met toujours à fond, il déteste avoir froid, renseigna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la chambre, qu'elle ouvre. »

Elle avait perçu cet étrange malaise qui planait désagréablement dans la pièce. Un silence de plomb les englobait. Peut-être avait-elle coupé leur élan dans leurs révisions ? Elle se sentit coupable.

« - Bon, bon, je vais vous laisser, d'accord ? »

Sur ce, elle quitta la chambre l'embarras perdura néanmoins. Aucun des deux n'osaient prononcer quoi que ce soit.

Thomas s'y aventura cependant.

« - Désolé. Je plaisantais, on reprend ? »

Newt acquiesça et prit parti de le croire, sans le penser réellement. Il ne voulait plus méditer sur l'incident qui aurait pu se produire auparavant.

Comme si de rien était, Thomas reprenait ses explications. Il se rendait compte que son baragouinage se révélait incertain comparé à tout à l'heure mais, il ne pouvait en faire autrement. La bévue qu'il avait lâché précédemment le tourmentait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de balancer ça ? Sur le moment, ses sens s'étaient déconnectés, il avait été subjugué par les lèvres du blond. Thomas était perturbé et son esprit divaguait. Son visage bouillonnait et ses mains devinrent moites. Il ne se comprenait plus, ne se cernait plus, il se sentait perdu et pour une raison qu'il ne parviendrait pas à expliquer, il avait peur.

Newt distingua l'état second de Thomas et décida d'agir, il se devait de le calmer, c'était de sa faute s'il se sentait fautif. Au fond, il avait simplement voulu plaisanter, c'était lui qui avait eu la mauvaise réaction, il aurait dû rire et au lieu de cela, il s'était figé. Un doute voltigeait pourtant en lui, est-ce qu'il chinait _vraiment_? La demande de Thomas lui avait paru tellement sincère.

« - Hmm, fit Newt en échos dans la pièce, manifestant sa satisfaction lorsqu'il goûtait les cookies fait maison. »

Thomas coupa court à ses commentaires sur les fonctions dérivables, captivé par l'onomatopée du blondinet. Il le vit piocher de nouveau dans l'assiette gorgée de petits gâteaux secs contenant des éclats de chocolat. Elle se vidait à vu d'œil, Newt en chaparda un autre.

Mais il y en avait combien avant ? Il n'en restait dorénavant plus que deux.

« - Hé, tu manges tout ! Scandalisa Thomas en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Hein ? Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il innocemment en se par-léchant les babines. »

Il chopa l'avant dernier devant la moue indignée de son ami. Il croqua dedans à pleines dents.

« - Tu n'es pas sérieux. Il n'en reste plus qu'un seul ! »

Thomas s'empara de l'ultime cookie.

« - Je suis l'invité, minauda exagérément Newt. »

Le brun s'apprêtait à le savourer quand une paume vint se poser sur sa cuisse et qu'il sentit un visage s'approchait du sien, un souffle effleurant sa joue. Il éloigna _in extrémis_ son cookie de la bouche de Newt, qui avait tenté de subtiliser la gourmandise en la lui mordant dans la main.

« - Tu es prêt à me truander de cette manière ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Ouais, et sans aucun remord, acheva-t-il en se jetant sur Thomas pour lui faucher l'humble gâteau tant désiré. »

Thomas leva son bras en hauteur, loin des mains chapardeuses de son ami et de sa bouche bien trop friande à son goût. Il se bidonnait carrément tandis que Newt usait de tours perfides pour se goinfrer du cookie souhaité. Il entreprit les chatouilles sur Thomas qui n'avait d'autres choix que de se plier de rire sous ces tortures.

Sa main se bloqua curieusement et il aperçu sa petite tignasse blonde s'accaparer le dérisoire trésor entre ses dents. Thomas eut une inspiration offusquée et attrapa Newt par les hanches en croquant dans l'autre extrémité du cookie.

Newt plaça ses mains sur les épaules du brun en avançant ses incisives dans le but de le lui dérober. Thomas n'abdiqua pas et fit de même. Essoufflé et le sourire plaqué au coin des lèvres, ils croquèrent dans le cookie d'un commun accord et éloignèrent leurs lippes.

Thomas mit sa paume sous leur menton respectif, récupérant le peu de miettes rescapées de leur gloutonnerie, avant de les glisser dans sa bouche.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis pouffèrent.

 **oOo**

La lune était haute dans le ciel quand Thomas et Newt descendirent les escaliers, à tâtons. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps filer et l'oncle et la tante du brun dormaient désormais. Thomas éclaira le salon afin d'éviter de buter contre les paires de chaussures, à l'entrée.

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose, avant de partir ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Juste de l'eau. »

Discrètement, ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Thomas servit Newt alors que celui-ci découvrait les lieux une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas prêté attention en début de soirée aux photos de familles épinglaient aux murs.

Il remarqua instinctivement un petit garçon, brun, au nez légèrement retroussé et le visage constellé de grains de beautés. Inconsciemment, il souriait. Aux côtés du mini Thomas, une femme agenouillée, le menton posé sur son épaule, sa tête collée à la sienne. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, raides, et de grands yeux bruns ainsi que des traits commençant à accuser l'âge. Un châle la couvrait.

« - C'était ma mère. »

Newt sursauta et pivota. Il prit le verre d'eau que lui tendait Thomas, la mine subitement grave et sombre, attristée. Le blond reporta son attention sur la photographie.

« - Je peux savoir, pourquoi tu parles d'elle au passé ?

\- Elle est morte il y a quelques mois, avant ma rentrée ici. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivé en cours d'année, j'ai déménagé, élucida-t-il évasivement. »

Newt ne détachait pas ses yeux du visage pâle, souriant et fin de la mère de Thomas.

« - De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, maladroitement.

\- Cancer.

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Quoi ? »

Thomas regarda Newt, sourcils plissés.

« - Tu souris, tu ris. On ne voit pas ta tristesse au lycée. Je n'aurais jamais cru que…

\- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, abrégea-t-il. Je préfère que personne ne soit au courant, je ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié de moi, qu'on soit gêné, comme tu l'es, là. J'ai déjà vécu ce genre de situations avec la perte de mon père, je ne veux pas revivre ça. C'est inutile. »

Newt l'écoutait attentivement. Finalement, il baissa les yeux.

« - Moi aussi, avoua-t-il, j'ai perdu ma mère. Je comprend, Tommy. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, et s'offrirent un sourire contrit.

 **oOo**

Newt arpentait les rues, poings enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste. Il rejoignait l'arrêt de bus. Ces dernières heures passées à la compagnie de Thomas lui trottinèrent dans la tête. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'une personne, à part Minho, mais c'était définitivement différent. Lui, il était un ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami. Thomas…, qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le classer comme un camarade de classe, un copain ou un ami, il ressentait davantage à son égard.

En une soirée, il était passé par toutes les émotions avec lui anxiété, curiosité, désir, hilarité et tristesse. Ce garçon contrôlait ses sentiments.

 _« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? »_

Newt se surprit à rougir, seul sous ce ciel obscure et par cette nuit glaciale.

 _Si je devais embrasser tes lèvres gercées ?_ Se questionna-t-il, pour soi-même. Furtivement, la pensée qu'il s'en ficherait de l'état de ses lèvres du moment qu'il l'embrasserait, frôlait son esprit. Ce moment inespéré lui revint brutalement. _Inespéré ?_ Se répéta-t-il, laissant paraître une légère grimace qu'il cacha derrière son écharpe carmin. Il s'insultait intérieurement mais ne se contredisait pas, ce mot fortuit était, malheureusement, bien placé.

C'était inattendu mais espéré.

Cependant, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Newt avait sûrement rêvé lorsqu'il avait perçu ce ton si sérieux et sincère dans la voix de Thomas.

 _Ami et garçon,_ s'entêta-t-il en courant pour rattraper son bus qui démarrait.


	13. Chapitre XI

_Coucou !_

 _Je suis sincèrement désolée de mon retard. Je suis en plein TPE et les contrôles ne s'arrêtaient plus à cause du relevé du premier trimestre. - Quelle horreur -. Pardonnez-moi ! On est en vacance et je reviens comme une fleur avec la suite._

 _Aussi, je remercie les personnes qui me suivent, qui aiment l'histoire et de vos commentaires. C'est très encourageant !_

 _ **Oriane-sama**_ _: Je l'admet, le résumé ne dévoile pas trop et il est pas super mais, moi et les résumés, ça fait deux '-' N'empêche, je suis vraiment contente que tu te sois lancée dans cette lecture et j'espère qu'elle va continuer à te plaire ! Merci :)_

 _Je m'excuse de nouveau, indéfiniment de mon odieux retard et vous souhaite, une bonne lecture ^'^_

 **Chapitre XI**

Le blondinet s'agenouilla afin de ramasser les quelques bouteilles de bières qui jonchaient le parquet du salon. Il resta un instant immobile et porta le goulot du récipient allongé à hauteur de son œil gauche, il ferma l'autre. Par le biais de sa longue vue de fortune, il vit son père affalé sur leur canapé détérioré, usé par le temps.

Newt se souvint d'un géniteur inspirant la joie de vivre, radieux. Ce paternel qui le portait par la taille, lançant dans les airs son fils, imitant un merveilleux avion, sur ce même canapé. Ce parent qui ajustait ses pieds sur la petite bedaine de son enfant, le maintenant au-dessus de son visage, les mains enlacées et leurs yeux rieurs qui se croisaient. Jeux futiles qui manquèrent pourtant à l'adolescent.

Il se redressa et jeta les détritus dans la poubelle, près de la cuisinière. Son regard s'arrêta sur une étendue d'herbe, faisant office de noble jardin. Il n'était pas bien grand, mais il suffisait pour avoir engendré de nombreux souvenirs, autrefois enchantés.

Newt laissa naître le début d'un sourire. Des voix entrelaçaient à des rires raisonnèrent dans son esprit. Les encouragements de son père, ce dernier sautillait autour de son fils en désignant le ballon à ses pieds. Il allait tirer, il réussirait. Il mettrait un but et serait la fierté de l'homme qu'il admirait tant. _« Vas-y, fiston ! »_ Newt se courba, épaules en avant et shoota dans la sphère en caoutchouc. Cependant, il glissa et tomba sur le dos, abandonnant un cri étouffé par le choc. Son père vint à son secours. Il l'entendait réconforter sa mère qui avait ouvert les fenêtres de la cuisine. _« Tu arriveras mieux la prochaine fois, mon trésor. »_

Le surnom redoublait d'intensité dans sa tête. Cette femme était la cause de la dépendance excessive et régulière à la consommation de boissons alcoolisées, que son paternel enchaînait.

Newt pénétra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa petite sœur. L'ange enfouie sous les couvertures sommeillait paisiblement, suite à une nuit effroyable. Il s'y approcha et effleura de son pouce la joue livide de sa cadette. Elizabeth était malade et il devait se rendre malgré tout au lycée.

Il chopa la couverture de son lit, voisin à celui de sa sœur. Newt referma délicatement la porte derrière lui et trottina en direction du canapé, où se reposait son père. Il déposa la modeste couette sur lui. Newt contempla un instant le visage ridé et blafard de l'homme avachit dans le sofa. Au contraire de sa petite sœur et de lui-même, son père arborait des cheveux roux et quant aux petites mèches blanchies, elles tombaient sur un regard onyx, que Newt ne pouvait voir actuellement. Il glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Maintes personnes lui avaient avoué qu'il possédait des reflets semblables à la teinte fauve de son père.

L'adolescent quitta la vision de son géniteur assoupi et prit la direction de la salle à manger. Il griffonna à la hâte un message adressé à son père, ainsi qu'un mot de fin envers sa sœur, lui intimant de faire sa glandeuse toute la journée.

 **oOo**

Thomas soupira en grimpant dans le bus, d'un pas lourd. Il réarrangea correctement son bonnet d'un bleu marine, le tirant légèrement en arrière sur le haut de son crâne. Il s'échoua sur une place au milieu du bus, côté gauche, près de la fenêtre. Sa tempe reposait sur celle-ci. Il grogna lorsque le bus démarrait et qu'il ressentait de ce fait des vibrations dans sa tête. Thomas se redressa et admira le ciel encore obscurci de la mâtinée. Il détestait cette noirceur. Après les cours, il reprenait le bus et assistait au même spectacle : l'assombrissement de ce ciel. A croire que la vie se résumait dans l'enceinte d'un établissement. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de fermer les yeux.

La sensation d'un effleurement à cet endroit le fit frissonner. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié réviser avec une personne. Il ne s'était jamais autant questionné sur cette même personne. Le week-end était passé, mais il n'avait pu cesser ces images voguer dans son esprit. Thomas revoyait les prunelles interrogatives et incertaines de Newt, son regard dérivait sur ses lippes et le sien, sur celles de son blondinet, fines et tremblantes. Il se rappelait de son souffle sur sa joue, de ses mains parcourant ses côtes, l'attaquant de chatouilles afin de chaparder un simple cookie. Puis, ses paumes qui se pressaient sur les hanches de Newt.

Il prit la décision de rouvrir les paupières, s'ordonnant d'arrêter de divaguer.

Le bus s'arrêta et Thomas entendit les battants du bus se déplier, une personne montait. Curieux pour si peu, il voulut voir le visage du passager, tentative illusoire pour ne plus songer à Newt.

Il perçut une touffe dorée et une silhouette frêle. Son cœur rata un battement. Leurs iris se croisèrent et un sourire apparut sur la moue adorable de son délégué.

Newt accapara la place, près de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna-t-il. Tu ne prends jamais le bus, et tu détestes te lever tôt.

\- Mon père dormait encore, Eli' est malade. »

Il posa son sac à dos à ses pieds, en se penchant. Il remonta ensuite la fermeture Éclair de son blouson.

« - Il s'est occupé d'elle toute la nuit, il est fatigué, compléta-t-il.

\- Toi aussi. »

Newt plissa les sourcils, inquisiteur.

« - Tu as de grosses cernes. »

Il laissa glisser son index sur ces traits fatigués. La réaction de Newt fut immédiate, ses joues rosirent.

« - Je vais me reposer un peu alors, conclu-t-il, l'esprit embrumé par l'intensité des prunelles de son ami. »

Thomas acquiesça brièvement en éloignant sa main du visage de Newt.

Encore. Il avait de nouveau eu une réaction incongrue et étrange envers lui. Néanmoins, il avait souhaité effleurer ses traits sveltes et légers. Durant ces deux jours d'absence, il possédait l'envie irréfutable de frôler cette peau opaline. Il n'obtenait toujours aucunes réponses pour son attitude qu'il jugeait anormal. Thomas sortait avec Thérésa, il devait ressentir ce genres de convoitises à l'égard de sa petite amie, pas son ami.

Thomas jouait avec la fermeture de son sac à dos, posé sur ses genoux. Il roulait entre ses doigts le zip, s'obstinant à laisser dériver ses pensées à l'opposé d'un sujet moins tortueux.

Un poids lourd se fit sentir sur son épaule, il pencha légèrement sur le côté. Thomas vit Newt, paupières closes, la bouche entrouverte, le bout de son nez gelé cherchait de la chaleur dans son cou, et l'utilisait comme oreiller de fortune. Il frémit lorsque le souffle de son délégué l'effleura. Il ne parvenait à détacher ses prunelles de cette bouille enfantine.

Prudemment, il posa sa tête sur la sienne et ferma à son tour les yeux. Il inspira et se laissa bercer par le bus, les mèches rebelles de Newt caressant sa joue.

 **oOo**

« - Oh, les gars ! »

Thomas se fit secouer sans une seule once de pitié, il entendit quelqu'un grogner près de son oreille. Ainsi, il leva mollement le bras et agita la main, de façon identique pour se débarrasser d'un insecte indésirable. Une plainte retentit de la part de l'importuné.

« - Mais réveillez-vous, on est au lycée ! »

Le brun s'y résigna dans un léger sursaut à l'entente de l'établissement inopportun. Il distingua trois visages penchés au-dessus de lui, il reconnut Minho, Gally et le chauffeur. Ce dernier semblait excédé par la situation.

« - Enfin ! S'exclama Minho en écartant les bras. »

Newt se redressa à son tour, prenant en compte les conditions de son réveil. Il ressentait une désagréable sensation à la joue et à la nuque. Pourquoi ? Il fit le point et regarda autour de lui. Des têtes familières à sa droite. Il s'était endormi.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en se figeant sur l'épaule de Thomas. Il s'insulta intérieurement. Il s'était assoupi sur _lui._

« - Minho vous a pris en photo, balança Gally. »

Il en récolta un coup de coude bien placé au ventre.

« - Mais la ferme ! »

Les deux concernés le foudroyèrent du regard.

« - Ben quoi ? Rétorqua Minho innocemment accompagné d'un grand sourire.

Newt fut le premier à se lever, la moue rougie. Il sortit du bus sans attendre, en prenant à la volée son sac à ses pieds.

Thomas mit du temps à réagir, fixant le dos de Newt, qui s'enfuyait. Étant donné que ce n'était ni plus, ni moins, qu'une escapade. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal ; _ils s'étaient justes endormis l'un sur l'autre._ Il n'y a rien d'alarmant, si ? Lui, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Il aurait préféré un lit, mais l'odeur de Newt, les mèches dorés qui le frôlaient durant son sommeil, provoquèrent un bien-être surprenant en son for intérieur. C'était agréable.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit relever la tête.

« - Ça s'est bien passé, les révisions ?

\- Oh, euh, oui, répondit-il, incertain de sa réponse. »

Le souvenir d'un parfum grisant appartenant à un petit blond le trahi, provoquant des rougeurs sur l'ensemble de son visage, il s'évada de nouveau dans ses pensées. Minho gonfla ses joues en expirant exagérément. Pourquoi Thomas était toujours dans la lune ?

« - Bon, déclara-t-il en empoignant le sac du brun. »

Thomas cligna des yeux et vit un Minho descendre du bus, un sac sur chaque épaule. Il tilta.

« - Mon sac ! »

Il se leva enfin de son siège, suivi d'un regard exacerbé du chauffeur.

 **oOo**

À peine sorti du transport que deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou et, un baiser se planta sur sa joue.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué ce week-end, Tom. »

Mince, que devait-il répondre ? Il vallait mieux utiliser la carte de la sincérité ou du romantisme ?

« - Toi aussi, beaucoup, vraiment. Tu m'as manqué. »

Le ton emprunt ne semblait pas prendre parti de sa décision et laissa planer le doute chez ses amis. Tous, à part la brunette qui, toute heureuse de la réponse de Thomas, l'étreignit de nouveau. Les mots du garçon l'avaient contenté.

« - Oh, tu as pris la décision pour rejoindre le club de danse ?

\- Quoi ? S'exclama l'asiatique. »

Gally fit la même tête en fixant Thomas.

« - Tu ne peux pas entrer dans deux clubs simultanément, tu n'auras pas le temps ! Asséna-t-il.

\- Il a raison, la Tache. Le coach croit en toi et l'équipe aussi. Tu ne peux…

\- Mais Tom fait ce dont il a envie. Il est très doué pour la danse aussi ! »

S'ensuivit une longue dispute entre les deux coureurs et la danseuse. Les deux clubs affirmèrent qu'ils avaient besoin d'une pépite tel que Thomas et que, l'un comme l'autre, ne pouvaient atteindre les nationaux sans son aide.

« - Je, hé, les gars…, tenta un Thomas bien gêné par la situation. »

Tout était de sa faute. Il devait intervenir mais ne savait comment s'affirmer.

« - La ferme les Tocards ! »

Thomas reconnût instantanément la voix, à l'accent britannique.

Newt fusilla de ses prunelles, les trois adolescents, un à un, bras croisés.

« - Vous allez laisser s'exprimer Tommy ? Bloody hell. C'est lui que ça concerne. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Thomas. Il déglutit et remercia d'un léger geste de la tête, Newt.

« - Voilà, j'aime danser c'est vrai, mais je ne ferais pas parti du club pour autant, Thérésa.

\- Mais pourquoi ! S'insurgea-t-elle en écartant les bras.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vu danser pour commencer et tu ne sais rien sur mes capacités. »

Thomas coula un regard vers Newt. _Toi oui, par contre_.

« - Je veux juste courir. »

 _Et garder la danse pour mon plaisir personnel, qu'elle soit le billet de mes moments privilégiés avec mon blondinet, le soir, dans ce Bloc. Qu'il soit mon seul spectateur, mon unique partenaire._

Minho et Gally adressèrent un sourire victorieux envers Thérésa.

Elle semblait déçue et tourna les talons, prenant la direction d'un groupe de filles. Probablement des camarades de classe.

Thomas se pinça les lèvres. Que devait-il ressentir ?Avait-il à se préoccuper de la bouderie enfantine de sa petite-ami ou au contraire, s'en amuser ?

Pourtant,ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui en cet instant, lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid.

Il voulait expérimenté sa relation avec la brunette, mais il se rendait bien compte que cela ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu. Thomas n'éprouvait rien pour Thérésa et il en était déboussolé. Pas vraiment pour elle, mais pour le fait qu'il ne s'était pas encore cerné. Il aurait espéré qu'elle serait la bonne, la première à lui faire tourner la tête. Mais non. La seule personne qui le chamboulait, était un garçon. Et il avait peur de comprendre la raison de ces sensations permanentes ; les mains moites à l'approche du blondinet, le cœur qui palpitait à une allure alarmante, son estomac qui se tordait d'une façon qu'il arrivait à apprécier, son visage qui chauffait sans causes valables, ses pensées hantées nuit et jour, pour lui. Puis, le désir de le toucher juste une fois. Même un simple effleurement, le comblerait.

Normalement, un ami ne ressentirait pas toutes ces sensations, si ? Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une grande amitié ?

Il braqua ses iris noisettes sur Newt.

 **oOo**

Thomas lassa ses baskets puis se redressa et s'étira, accompagné de Minho, en tenue de sport également. Gally, non loin du duo, galopa vers eux.

« - Je vais battre ton record, la Tache !

\- Arrêtez avec ce surnom.

\- Oh, excuse moi, Tommy te conviendrait-il ? Nargua Gally. »

Un petit sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que Thomas avait changé de teinte, transformant une peau pâle à un ton cramoisi.

« - Ou, seulement Newt a le privilège de te surnommer _Tommy ?_ Insista Gally en appuyant sur le sobriquet et en découpant clairement chaque syllabe. »

Minho s'intéressa à la réaction de Thomas et ne le quitta pas des yeux durant cet échange. Enfin, si la Tache se décidait à rétorquer car, il restait muet actuellement. Pourtant, son visage et son regard suffisaient, le brun était très expressif et les mots pouvaient être inutiles pour lui.

Thomas ignora les piques de Gally et se plaça à la ligne de départ, devant son couloir. Il se mit en position et tendit l'oreille afin de percevoir le son singulier du sifflet appartenant au coach.

« - Prêt, Tommy ? Persista le co-capitaine. »

Le signal retentit et Thomas s'élança, mais tardivement. Il accéléra dans le but de rattraper Gally devant lui. Il jura, dents serrées.

L'entente de son surnom dans la bouche de Gally l'avait énervé. L'intonation n'avait pas le même rendu lorsque Gally le prononçait. Le délégué utilisait un petit accent où exclusivement lui parvenait à rendre ce surnom agréable aux oreilles de Thomas. Et surtout, personne d'autre n'avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi. Personne, à part lui.

Remonté à bloc, il rompit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient avec Gally et le dépassa sans difficulté.

Des applaudissement l'accueillirent tandis qu'un Gally haletant, mains appuyés sur les genoux, le rejoignait. Minho arriva tranquillement, juste avant Gally et se posta auprès de Thomas. Il étudia de nouveau les expressions du visage du brun.

« - Oh, cielos ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, gamin. Ne refais jamais un départ comme celui-ci ! »

Le coach vint le féliciter après l'avoir abruti de conseils.

 **oOo**

Enfin, le soir est tombé. Sa journée se résumait à des chamailleries interminables avec Gally et l'image de Newt imprimé dans son esprit. À chaque cours, malgré lui, son regard dérivait sans cesse vers le délégué. Il le faisait sans s'en rendre compte et cela l'irritait grandement. Il se sentait perdu et en était épuisé.

Cependant, il se rendrait tout de même au Bloc, il serait en sa compagnie, il le verrait rigoler et sourire.

Il ne l'aurait que pour lui.

C'était en poussant les grandes portes du Bloc qu'il découvrit Newt, allongé sur le ventre, au sol, les jambes relevés et croisés en l'air. Thomas en fut surprit, il aurait pensé que Newt dessinerait dans l'herbe, derrière le lycée et l'aurait rejoint une demi-heure plus tard. Il semblait apprécier la tranquillité qu'il ne devait pas obtenir chez lui. Ainsi le soir, après les cours, c'était son moment de sérénité. Alors pourquoi arriver plus tôt et supporter les musiques rythmiques de la salle de danse ?

Thomas s'approcha de Newt et s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Par dessus l'épaule du blondinet, il vit une esquisse du Bloc.

« - La musique ne va pas te déranger ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je préfère être ici, avec toi. Et il fait froid dehors. »

Ils ricanèrent puis Thomas s'assit en tailleur et fouilla dans les CD de la salle. Il tomba sur un single qu'il mit de coté puis se plaça au milieu du Bloc après avoir inséré dans le lecteur, l'album de son choix.

Il exécuta des mouvements gracieux et en accord avec les sons de la musique. Newt était fasciné de l'enchaînement des gestes de bras, de jambes et de bassin de Thomas. Il eut une hésitation, il ne serait pas envoûté par Thomas dans son ensemble, plutôt ?

Il grogna dans sa barbe imaginaire et se réitéra sa phrase du mois :

 _Ami et garçon._

Inconsciemment, il avait ébauché quelques traits du corps merveilleusement sculpté, selon lui, de Thomas. Le brun était fin et arborait de splendides muscles sans trop en posséder, ce qui satisfaisait Newt. Il détestait les hommes trop musclés.

L'album présenta les notes du dernier morceau. Thomas rangea le CD.

En sueur, il se dirigea vers Newt et jeta un coup d'œil au dessin. Ce dernier réagit vivement mais Thomas s'empara de ses poignets, qu'il abaissa afin de poser le carnet au sol.

C'était lui, aussi élégant et léger qu'il ne pouvait être, les traits de crayons se révélaient fluides et délicats, dans le but de représenter un effet de mouvement et de souplesse au danseur. Il aperçut les lignes de son torse et de ses abdos, dessinés avec bien trop de précisions.

« - Euh, Tommy, je…

\- J'aime beaucoup, Boucle d'or. »

Newt rougit puis s'apprêta à s'offusquer mais Thomas le coupa dans son élan, en le soulevant et le tirant au milieu de la piste. Il sortit une mini télécommande de sa poche, et appuya sur un bouton qui démarra le single _Safetysuit - Find A Way._

« - On va encore danser ? Demanda Newt, une pointe d'amusement perçant sa voix.

\- Que veux-tu ? Tu es mon seul partenaire.

\- Déçu ?

\- Pas du tout. Par contre, cela va être différent.

\- Hein, pourquoi ? Attends, Tommy, tu, hé ! »

Des mains agrippèrent sa taille et le hissa, ayant l'obligation de poser ses pieds sur ceux de Thomas. Ce dernier posa sa paume dans le bas de son dos.

« - De cette façon, on peut danser plus longtemps, sans que tu ne te fasses mal. »

Newt fixait les yeux de Thomas. Le brun lui souriait innocemment.

 _Il est incroyable,_ fut le seule pensée cohérente qu'il parvint à formuler dans son esprit.

Il avait l'impression de retourner en enfance, les pieds sur ceux de Thomas, ils commencèrent à tourbillonner.

Du moins, Thomas emporta Newt dans ses pas.

Sa main glissa dans le bas du dos du blond, le rapprochant davantage de son corps. L'autre pressa sa hanche, il le fit tournoyer, sans rompre le contact visuel qu'ils les électrisaient. Leur touché, la musique qui résonnait dans la salle, se répercutaient dans la totalité de leur être.

Cet instant était magique, l'un comme pour l'autre.

Thomas fut obsédé par les lèvres fines et rosées de Newt, lui rappelant ce passage, dans sa chambre.

 _Et même si mes lèvres sont gercées, Newt, quel effet cela te ferait, toi ?_

 _Newt, quel effet ?_

Son visage s'approcha dangereusement de celui du blond.

Newt se laissa bercer par la situation ensorcelante, ses sens l'avaient abandonnés, il ne sentait que les mains, le corps, et le souffle de Thomas. Il avait oublié sa petite phrase du mois, il avait oublié toute moralité.

Thomas ne tint plus et brisa les quelques centimètres afin de s'emparer des lèvres de Newt. Ce baiser n'était pas innocent. Il ne voulait pas déposer simplement ses lippes mais emprisonner celles de Newt avec les siennes. Il se rendit compte du désir qu'il ressentait envers Newt à cet instant et le fait qu'il l'avait mis trop longtemps en sourdine. Il le voulait, Thomas était capable de comprendre seulement ceci, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir davantage. Il rencontra le bout de la langue de Newt et il perdit toutes notions de la réalité.

Il valsa avec la sienne, leur souffle saccadé se mélangeait, mais ils souhaitaient que la magie s'éternise.

La musique se termina.

 **OoO**

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et j'essaierai de vous faire moins attendre pour le prochain chapitre. On est en vacance donc, ça devrait allé, mais on ne sait jamais - avec les devoirs + TPE et... Noël. Cette petite fin vous plaît comme cadeau ? :3_

 _Bisous !_


	14. S'il vous plait, lisez

Coucou les Tocards, et non, ceci n'est pas un autre chapitre malheureusement.

Je vais m'arrêter ici pour cette histoire, mais s'il vous plait, lisez jusqu'au bout.

 _The Glue_ va s'arrêter parce que je souhaite commencer dès aujourd'hui mon rêve : être auteure. Il me tient vraiment à cœur et dans certains chapitres, j'ai rédigé certaines phrases et certains passage que j'aime réellement et je souhaite, de ce fait, les " replanter " dans mon histoire originale - que je ferais éditer.

Alors, s'il vous plait, si vous vous apercevez d'un plagiat veuillez m'en avertir, je vous remercie d'avance.

Aussi, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi et lu jusqu'ici, j'en ai eu beaucoup de plaisir, ainsi que vos commentaires, merci sincèrement.

Je vous en pries, ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Bisous et joyeux Noël ! :)


End file.
